In Which Love is Concealed
by TailsTheFox1996
Summary: Goten is in love with Trunks, plain and simple With Trunks' graduation looming over his head, Goten grows more and more desperate to win Trunks' heart, despite Trunks being straight. And the universe seems hell-bent on making it difficult for him. GotenxTrunks! Yaoi! Rated M for language, lemon, and maybe a tad of some darker stuff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I watch Trunks closely as we soar through the air. His long, lavender hair flails wildly in the wind. Why is he so cute?

"Goten, are you listening to me?" he calls. I boost my power level, shooting through the skies as fast as I can manage. Now I'm flying right beside my best friend, Trunks. "Seriously, Goten, are you that out of practice?"

"Mom's really been cracking down on me about my homework," I sigh. "I've barely had time to breathe, much less train."

"ChiChi really is a piece of work, isn't she?"

"Tell me about it," I laugh.

Trunks tenses, sensing a power level. "Dad's training again."

"Seriously?" I moan. "He'd better not ask us to train with him again...I'm still sore from last time!"

"Me too," Trunks sighs. "But he probably will want us to—"

A blast of energy interrupts Trunks' sentence. Trunks narrowly dodges the attack, spinning through the air and right into me. The two of us plummet from the sky, headed straight towards the Capsule Corp.

Trunks' body is pressed tightly against mine as we fall. I feel myself blushing, but restrain myself so I can save our lives. I grab Trunks by the collar of his shirt, focusing my energy under us to stop our fall. Trunks regains his composure, flying on his own.

Trunks' face is adorable as he angrily glares down at the Capsule Corp. "DAD!" he roars. Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan, and shoots down to the ground at blinding speeds. I fly after him.

Vegeta is leaned casually against the domed building, his arms crossed as always. "Well that was boring, you didn't even fight back."

"Not yet I haven't," Trunks growls. He goes to punch Vegeta, who simply jerks his head to dodge. Trunks punches a hole in the wall as big around as his fist.

"Why are you so slow, Trunks?" Vegeta asks. He throws a strong punch to Trunks' gut faster than I can even blink. "Pathetic."

That son of a bitch, hitting Trunks like that. He knows Trunks is out of practice, and still decided to hit him so hard. I'm sure my face is turning red with fury as I change into a Super Saiyan. "Take that back..."

"What was that, runt?" Vegeta snaps. "I wasn't looking for a match with Kakarot's _weakest_ brat."

"I said take that back, you son of a bitch!" I roar. I launch myself at Vegeta, two spheres of energy locked between my fingers. I throw them at Vegeta, who swats them aside without batting an eyelash. He smirks at me, but only for a moment because just then I slam my fist across his cheek.

"Goten—" Trunks mutters.

"You'll pay for that," Vegeta grumbles. He swings his foot through the air, connecting it with my chin and flinging me into the air. I flip around in midair, holding my hands behind me. I feel my power shoot up like a comet.

"Kaaaaaaaa—meeeeeeee..." I roar, charging my energy between my fingers.. "Haaaaaaaa—meeeeeeee..."

"Goten, don't!" Trunks yells. Vegeta turns Super Saiyan, a devious grin on his face.

"HAA!" I scream. A blast of blue energy erupts from my palms, flying right towards Vegeta. Vegeta holds his hands in front of him, ready to block my attack.

"Goten, stop!" Trunks yells, but I can barely hear him over the Kamehameha and the blood pounding in my ears. Trunks tackles me out of the air, redirecting my blast away from Vegeta and into the sky. He pushes his hand against my chest with powerful force, breaking my rage and making me blush. I turn my face away, trying to get my racing thoughts under control. Why is he so damn cute when he's angry?

My power drops like a stone as I lose my Super Saiyan form. I drop out of the sky, landing nimbly my feet. I walk straight up to Vegeta, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling his face close to my own. "Take a cheap shot at Trunks again and you'll regret it," I growl. Vegeta's eyes are wide.

I turn to leave, but Trunks grabs me by my shoulder. I try to pull away from him (I don't want him to see me like this), but he insists. I give in, and follow him across the lawn and into the Capsule Corp.

Bulma waves as we walk through. I try to wave back, but Trunks gives me another tug and drags me into the hallway.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Trunks asks.

"I didn't mean to snap like that on your dad, I just—"

Trunks drops a heavy hand on the top of my head, laughing wildly as he runs his fingers through my hair playfully. "You're so dense, you know that? You went Super Saiyan 2, like our dads and Gohan can!"

"I—" I stutter. "I did?"

"Yeah, your power level was ridiculous," Trunks compliments. "You had electricity all around you, how did you not notice?"

"I was just _really _focused on killing your dad, I guess," I joke. Trunks roars with laughter, dropping back and landing on his bed.

"Can you do it again?" Trunks asks. I drop my gaze, ashamed. The only reason I was able to get so angry was because I like Trunks so much (not that he'll ever know that...he's straight).

"I don't think so," I admit. "I don't feel any different."

Trunks pouts to himself. "I guess it'll take some practice."

Trunks and I watch movies in his room all night long. The room is dark, but the TV illuminates the bowl of popcorn we've refilled four times now.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, rousing me from an unexpected sleep. How long have I been out?

I flip my phone open, seeing a new text from Mom (in all caps, big surprise there).

_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, GOTEN? YOUR HOMEWORK HAS BEEN SORELY NEGLECTED FOR LONG ENOUGH! IF YOU AREN'T HOME IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!_

I snap my phone shut and curse under my breath. I try to stand, but feel an unexpected weight against my chest. Trunks, who had also fallen asleep, is curled up against my chest. His long, lavender hair droops onto my lap. He moans in his sleep a little, clearly beginning to wake.

I don't want this moment to end. For too long I've wanted him so close to me, to no avail, and now he's here. His eyes flicker open, so I close my eyes and pretend I'm still asleep. If he knew I was awake and didn't do anything, he'd know my secret.

It sucks I can't tell him. He's my best friend...but then again, the secret _is _about him.

"Goten...?" he says dreamily. I breathe heavily, pretending to be asleep. Trunks jerks back, realizing where he was lying.

"What's up, Trunks?" I ask as if I were still halfway asleep.

"Did you seriously not wake up?" Trunks asks hastily. "I was like..._on _you when we were asleep."

"Really? I didn't even notice," I lie. Trunks' face is bright red with embarrassment, which is both cute and hysterical.

I flip my phone open, as if I hadn't already read the text. "Fuck, I have to go," I say. I jump to my feet and run towards the door. "Mom's pissed, I still haven't done my homework."

"I'll go with you," Trunks says, getting to his feet. "You need as much help as you can get if you're going to pass Algebra."

"Nah, that's okay. I actually understand this assignment," I lie. I want nothing more than to hang out with Trunks right now, but if I come home with him, mom will kill me.

"Oh, okay then," he says calmly, flopping down on his bed. "Text me when you're done, and maybe we'll go see a movie or something."

I nod. I run through the halls of Capsule Corp., slowly letting my feet leave the ground as I lift into the air and towards the clouds. I turn to Super Saiyan form, rushing home as fast as Saiyanly possible.

I duck under the clouds as I approach home, slowly lowering myself to the ground. Mom is standing at the door with a stopwatch, her face getting redder by the second. I touch down and walk towards the door just as the watch reaches fifteen minutes.

"Oh, Goten," she growls. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE I COULD EXPLODE!"

She walks towards me, one hand raised high in the air, and slaps me across my face. She does so again and again, causing a sharp pain across my face. It hurts to see her so angry, especially at me, when I was just gone for one night. I do it at least three times a week, I don't know why she's so mad this time.

"I am so sick of you being such a ruffian!" she yells. "Your brother always told me when he was going somewhere, unlike YOU, who randomly vanishes at every opportunity!"

I catch her hand as she says that, stopping her from hitting me again. My eye is already swelling. "Don't compare me to Gohan. I hate when you do that."

She rips her hand away, and hastily throws it at me again. That one _really_ hurts, so I cup my swollen eye with my palm.

"Don't you _dare _talk to me that way, Goten!" she yells. "You're almost seventeen. Grow up!"

I walk past her, ignoring her shouts as best as I can as I slam the door to my room behind me. Only one sentence manages to catch my attention.

"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS TRUNKS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**You kept reading? Thanks! X-D I hope you liked the last chapter, even though it was a tad short. This one is longer, and starts to zoom in on Goten's crush :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Oh no she didn't.

I swing my door open, blood boiling at the sound of my mother insulting the only boy I've ever cared about. "Take that back."

"Don't you dare—"

"Dare what, Mom!" I yell. "Dare have the slightest bit of fun? Dare have some free time since all you ever let me do is study?"

"I give you more than enough time to hang out with that...that boy," she growls. "But your grades have been slipping more than they ever have! From now on, you will come straight home from school and work until dinner. No excuses!"

"I was hanging out with Trunks," I say. "That's it. It's not like I was joining a motorcycle gang."

"I would almost prefer if you would," she snaps. "I'm sick of you two! You can't be friends with him anymore, I forbid it!"

I feel my power level rising in anger, and I fear I'll turn Super Saiyan 2 again if I don't get out of here. That boy? She doesn't even have the goddamn common courtesy to use his name?

"I'm leaving," I confess. I walk past her and straight towards the front door of the house. I feel my hair flickering gold as my fury rises.

"Come back inside right now, or don't bother coming back at all!" she yells. Would she really do that to me? I doubt it, but she's kicked me out of the house before. And this time she seems serious.

I get my power back under control, hanging my head as I walk back into the house, defeated. My mother holds her chin high in victory as she locks my bedroom door behind me.

I flop down on my bed, burying my face in my pillow as the tears come. What the hell is her problem with Trunks, anyway? He's a straight A student, he's never drank or done drugs in his life, and his mom is her best friend. How the hell does her mind work?

My pillow is almost completely soaked through when I stop crying. Mom hadn't returned since our fight, so she probably thinks I'm hard at work on Trigonometry.

I'll fail my junior year if I don't pass Trig, so I finally give up and start working on my homework. Just in time, too, because not two minutes after I start, mom comes back with dinner. She drops it on my desk without a word and leaves again.

Trunks texts me just as I finish writing down random numbers on the paper (I still have no idea what I'm doing).

_So...no movie then? _He asks.

_Sadly, no. She won't let me come out of my room, much less hang out with you._

_Aw, that sucks. I wonder why she hates me so much..._

I pause. How do I respond to that? _I think she's just in a bad mood. My grades haven't been good enough to get into college like she's always wanted me to do._

_Why is it such a big deal? _Trunks asks. _You might not get a bunch of scholarships, but colleges will accept you._

_Not everyone is as rich as you, Trunks lol. I'll need scholarships to go to college._

For a few minutes, Trunks doesn't reply. My phone vibrates again.

_Maybe I can take care of that._

_What do you mean?_

_We have more money than we'll ever need. Mom already said we could pay for your whole education._

I can't believe what he's saying. Surely he knows I would never accept so much money from him...what is he thinking? He must be out of his mind.

_You don't seriously think I can accept that...do you? _I ask him.

_You're so uptight about this stuff... _Trunks jokes. _Seriously, don't worry about it._

My head is racing with thoughts. Seriously, what the hell? He has no right to treat me this way. Babying me as if I'm helpless, the bastard! I swear, if I didn't love him...

_We need to talk, meet me in the woods._

_In the woods? Kind of a broad area to look, isn't it?_

_Ugh, just sense my power level lol! _I joke. _See you in a few._

I snap my phone shut. With my homework...erm, we'll go with completed, I'm in the clear to sneak out to talk to Trunks. No big deal, right?

I silently open my window, thankful that it doesn't make noise when it's opened. I jump out from the window, focusing my ki below me to keep me in the air. I close my window, and allow my power to rise as I fly above the clouds. I boost my power level a bit to hopefully get Trunks' attention, and fly off into the wilderness.

I find a small meadow in the forest. A large pond is teeming with lilies and fish, giving the air around it a cooler temperature. I take a seat by the pond, dipping my feet in the water. I cup water in my hands, and take a deep drink. The water cascades down my throat, quenching a thirst I didn't know was there.

What am I doing? Trunks will never find me if I sit here relaxing. I need to flex my power level a bit.

I throw a few ki blasts into the air, but those cause only minor spikes in my power. I turn to my Super Saiyan form, simply charging my energy. I try to turn to Super Saiyan 2, but fail. I guess I really do have to be worked up for that, huh?

"So it's you who's boosting your power," someone says. "How interesting." I turn, seeing a rather short man with towering black hair. He leans against a tree, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"V—Vegeta..." I mutter. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed a high power level, so I want to fight whoever owns it," Vegeta admits. He cracks his knuckles, walking towards me. "So come on, brat. Let's see if you can compare to Kakarot."

"I have no reason to fight you, Vegeta," I say. "Stop it, you're being ridiculous."

"You're such a wimp, you know that?" Vegeta insults. "Kakarot jumps at any opportunity to fight."

"I'm not Ka—I'm not my dad," I snap. "Stop comparing me to him."

"Kakarot is a warrior..." he starts. "You're just a pussy."

I launch myself at Vegeta without thinking, landing a good kick to his chest. He flips back onto the side of a tree, flying directly at me with his fist held high. I catch his arm, and the two of us exchange blows as we rise into the air. A kick to the ribs here, a punch to the face there, and soon we're both panting with exhaustion. Neither of us have even bothered to go Super Saiyan yet.

"Well, you clearly have a lot of hidden power," Vegeta pants. "But it's deep. I'll just have to beat it out of you, won't I?"

I try to respond, but Vegeta punches me in the gut as hard as he can. The image of him attacking Trunks yesterday flickers through my mind, enraging me once again. I let my power rise all the way to Super Saiyan 2 form, so I can't help but smile at my newfound power. Vegeta does the same, and soon we're flying through the air, blasting and punching each other out of the sky.

"I'm done with this," I yell. I launch myself away from Vegeta, holding my hands behind me once again. "Ka..me...ha...me...HA!"

Blue energy erupts from my palms, channeled into a beam headed straight for Vegeta's face. Vegeta raises his hands to block it, but something in his shoulder locks up. He can't block my attack.

The blast is closing in on Vegeta. Forty feet. Thirty feet. Twenty-five. So close now...

The unthinkable happens. Another power level, rising by the second, appears nearby. It's headed straight for us, and I fear the worst.

"GOTEN!" Trunks yells. He launches himself in front of Vegeta just in time, and boosts his power level to all new heights. His muscles burst from his body to unnatural points, his hair spiking out in every direction. His power level is close to mine now, and just enough to block my attack.

Or, so I think.

The blast shoots right through Trunks' defenses, shredding most of his clothes and blasting him out of the air. His power drops like a stone, as does his body as he drops towards the earth.

"Trunks!" I yell. I boost my power level even higher, rushing down towards Trunks. He's lost consciousness, and has no chance of saving himself. The job is left to me.

"Don't bother," Vegeta calls after me. "If he's worth anything, he'll save himself."

I'll have to remember to kick his ass later, but I have other problems right now. I fling myself at Trunks, who is dangerously close to the ground now. I let my anger with Vegeta fill me up, and I feel my power rise even higher. I fly straight past Trunks and towards the ground, kicking off the grass and back towards Trunks. Only ten feet from the ground, I catch him bridal-style and fly back into the air. Vegeta snorts in disapproval, and flies away back towards Capsule Corp.

I carry Trunks down to the ground, holding him on my lap as I sit down beside the stream. He's so much lighter than I would have expected, but then I remember that I'm still in Super Saiyan 2 form. The power is unimaginable, Trunks feels as light as a feather. A really cute, tan, muscular feather. Yeah...

I set Trunks in the shallow part of the pond, letting the water cleanse the blood from his body. My Kamehameha managed to bang him up pretty bad, so he may not wake up for a while. I may as well take advantage of this, right?

I cradle Trunks in my lap, simply watching him as he sleeps. His lavender hair, his soft expression, the way he breathes. His smell is intoxicating, impossible to describe. Similar to laundry detergent, but there's something else there I can't quite put my finger on.

For hours I just sit there, watching him sleep and twisting a finger innocently through his soft hair. I remember just this morning, waking up and feeling him pressed up against me.

Wait, holy crap. Was that really just this morning? It feels like an eternity ago...even the argument with my mother seems so distant. Nothing matters right now but me and him, so I push those thoughts aside.

I wonder what will happen when Trunks graduates. He's a year older than me, so he'll be graduating from high school soon while I'm still stuck there. He'll go away, attend college, get a job. Will I ever get to see him again? I'm sure he'll come back, but how often? I don't know if I could stand being away from him for more than a few days. A full week would be damn near unbearable.

Suddenly it hits me. It's past midnight and we have school in the morning. What if he hasn't woken up by then? Mother will be furious if I skip school, especially when I'm spending that time cradling my best friend (who she hates) in a meadow. So now what do I do?

The Sun is just beginning to rise when Trunks wakes up at last, but not in the way I would have imagined. He jerks awake with a scream, clenching his right shoulder with his hand. He tenses around, sweat dripping from his chin as he writhes in pain.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" I ask hastily.

"My shoulder, it—" he stutters. "It hurts so bad!"

I place a gentle hand on his shoulder, but he screams again so I pull away. "I have to get you to a hospital!" I cry.

"No, I can go," he says, faking strength even though he's clearly weak right now. He sits up, trying to stand, but as he puts the slightest bit of pressure on his right arm he screams again.

"Okay, I'm taking you to a hospital," I conclude. I pick Trunks up again (much to his disdain) and take to the skies.

I shoot through the skies quickly but gently as not to hurt Trunks more than I already have. It pains me to see him in so much pain...especially since I caused it. There won't be enough apologies to make up for how sorry I feel.

I touch down in front of a hospital in South City, and rush Trunks inside. A group of nurses swarm around us, taking Trunks from me and dropping him hastily on a gurney. He cries out in pain again, shooting me a helpless glance as they wheel him away.

I check my cellphone to see the time. It's 7:40, so if I fly now I can still make it to school. I hate to leave Trunks at the mercy of those doctors, but Mom will kill me if I skip. I'll just have to tough it out and visit Trunks right after school.

I say a silent goodbye to my friend before rushing out the door and into the air. I boost my power as high as I can and fly towards Orange Star High School. The wind rips through my black spikes as the clouds become blurs in my vision.

I touch down on the front steps just as the bell rings. I swing the doors open, and rush to my locker as fast as I can without raising suspicion. I just need my Trig book and then—

Oh shit. It's at home.

My first class is Trigonometry, what the hell do I do now? Detention will just be fuel for the fire that is Mom's yelling, and that's the last thing I want right now. Why does the universe hate me?

"Get to class, Goten," a passing teacher orders. I wish I could crawl inside my locker and hide, but I'm way too big. Maybe I can hide out in the bathroom? No, that won't work, they'd call my mom and ask where I was.

No choice, then. I never pay attention in Trig class anyway, so I walk out the door of Orange Star and towards the city. I wonder if anything interesting is happening.

"Hey, Goten!" someone calls. I look to my left, seeing my brother's friends Erasa and Sharpner walking on the street, cigarettes in hand. How...charming?

"Oh, hey guys," I mutter. Sharpner takes a deep puff from his cigarette before crushing it under his foot.

"Why aren't you in school, young man?" Sharpner asks teasingly. He offers me a cigarette, which I politely decline. "Honestly, you're such a stick-in-the-mud."

A sympathetic look crosses Erasa's eyes. "What's on your mind, Goten? You look all depressed."

"Oh, it's nothing," I lie.

Erasa takes a fistful of my hair and tugs. "Tell me what's wrong, or Gohan will hear all about you skipping school!"

I sigh. "Trunks is in the hospital and I'm really worried about him."

"Trunks? The kid with the purple hair who lives at Capsule Corp.?" Sharpnel asks. I nod. "Who put him in the hospital? I hear that kid's tough as nails."

"Actually, it was...me..." I admit. The two of them share surprised looks.

"But you're...so scrawny compared to him..." Erasa says.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm plenty strong!" I whine.

"Yeah, right!" Sharpnel mocks. "You couldn't even beat up Erasa!"

"With ease, though I won't since you're a girl and all," I admit. "No offense."

"Some taken," she says. "And hey, if he's Gohan's brother he can't be that weak. You saw the way he flew around and shit, it was pretty cool."

"You're impressed by his flying?" I ask, dumbfounded. "Please, that's the easy stuff."

I levitate a few inches off the ground to prove my point, dropping two jaws and raising four eyebrows.

"So...anyway..." Sharpnel mutters. "How's he doing?"

"Don't know," I sigh. "I had to leave him at the hospital in South City."

"And you aren't there, because...?" Erasa asks.

"I dunno..." I admit. "I should go. Tell Gohan I said hi next time you see him, kay?"

Before they can answer, I shoot into the air. I fly over the clouds, landing nimbly at the front door of the hospital and walking inside.

I approach the front desk, where a woman in a tight white dress sits calmly behind it. "Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm here to visit Trunks," I say.

"Trunks Briefs?" she asks. I nod. "I'm sorry, but he was checked out earlier. Apparently his mother wanted him transferred back to the Capsule Corp. for personal treatment."

"Ah, wha—thanks anyway," I sigh. I exit the hospital, taking to the skies once again. Why am I always flying lately?

As I touch down at the Capsule Corp., I feel three high power levels from inside. One I recognize belongs to Vegeta, and another to Gohan. The third is smaller, but I can feel that it's being used a lot.

Great. Mom's here.

The automatic doors slide open as I enter the building. Vegeta sits in the corner of the room, silently watching me. Gohan is standing to my right, wearing his ridiculous glasses and a blue jacket. I don't see Mom, but her yelling is surely ringing through the whole building.

"Where have you been, Goten?" Gohan demands.

"Around. Where's Trunks?" I ask.

"You didn't answer my question..."

"I'm still waiting for an answer for mine, Gohan," I snap. A look of genuine hurt crosses his face, breaking my composure. "Look, I'm sorry. I've been really stressed out ever since I hurt him."

"You're the one that roughed him up so bad?" Gohan asks, amazed. "What the hell happened!"

I sigh. "I was fighting Vegeta and launched a Kamehameha, but Trunks took the hit for him. It was an accident, I swear."

"I believe you," Gohan says. "I know you wouldn't hurt Trunks on purpose, he's your best friend." A sharp pain shoots through my gut. If only you knew, Gohan.

"But that doesn't excuse you SKIPPING SCHOOL!" Mom yells, entering the room. She's holding a vase of flowers, which she crushes with one hand. Bulma enters as well, desperately trying to calm my mother down but clearly failing.

"Mom, I am _really _not in the mood to put up with your bullshit right now," I moan. "Where's Trunks?"

Her face is that of Satan himself when she looks up at me. "How dare you..."

"I—" I start. A green textbook hits me in the eye, knocking me to the ground. I cup my eye in my hand, which is already bleeding.

"What the hell?" Gohan asks. Mom suddenly looks very apologetic, tugging at Gohan's sleeve as she sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Gohan!" she cries. "I forgot you were here, I didn't want you to see that!"

Gohan glares at our mother with pure disgust. "You—how could you!"

* * *

**Aww, poor Goten! :,( I feel bad writing this for Goten, but I've always imagined how he would feel about ChiChi beating him. I hope you liked the chapter, I'll be uploading another one in a couple of days. Remember to leave a review to improve my writing, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know I just uploaded Chapter 2 earlier but I couldn't resist giving you another chapter! I love this chapter so much! This one, taking a break from Trunks and focusing more on ChiChi's and Gohan's relationship with Goten. Enjoy!**

* * *

Suddenly I am _VERY _confused. She hits me all the time, why is he—oh, I get it. Mr. Perfect over here was never beaten.

"You've been _abusing _him?" Gohan yells.

"He—he's just such a bad child!" Mom admits. "Nothing like you were, sweetie!"

"So you hit him in the face with a textbook?"

"I usually don't go so far, but I'm fed up with his nonsense!" she cries. She shoots me a furious glance. "Please, don't be angry with me!"

Gohan shakes her off, grabbing me by my wrist and taking me away from Mom, who is crying even harder now. He takes me into a bathroom, where he shuts the door behind us. He gestures for me to take a seat on the toilet while he shuffles around for a towel. He finally finds one, and runs it under cold water before crouching in front of me.

"How long has this been going on, Goten?" he asks with genuine care. He hands me the towel, which I press against my throbbing eye. It stings like a bitch for a few moments, but the pain is eventually replaced with pleasure.

"My whole life," I admit. Memories of countless beatings bounce around my skull, threatening to bring tears to my eyes. "She's never touched you, has she?"

There's a long silence between us, but he eventually does answer. "No, she hasn't."

"Yeah, I didn't think so," I sigh. I can't fight it anymore, so the tears come. I'll never be put on a pedestal like Gohan has, so I'll always be getting the short end of the stick when it comes to my family. I haven't seen my father in years, and Gohan's away with Videl all the time. All I'm left with is my abusive mother.

"Why does she do it?"

"Pfft. More like why _doesn't _she do it?" I joke. "She's always bitching about my grades, my laziness, the way I dress, hanging out with Trunks—"

"Trunks?" he asks. "I don't get that, he's a good kid. What's her problem with Trunks?"

"He was all bad when we were kids, so she eternally hates him," I explain painfully. "Makes my life suck even worse than usual. He's even offered to pay my way through college...why does she hate him?"

"He really offered that?" Gohan asks.

"Yeah, he did," I say. Memories of Trunks asleep on my chest, and last night when I cradled him against me and played with his hair. I feel myself blushing furiously.

There's a long silence between us. Gohan looks at me like he's surprised for a while, but then smiles. "You like him...don't you?"

"Of course I like him, he's my best friend."

"No, you don't understand," he says. "You _like _him, don't you?"

Fuck.

If possible, I feel myself blushing even more than before. "How did you...?"

"The way you always talk about him, the way you watch him when he walks, and just now when you blushed when you were talking," Gohan explains. My face gets even redder to the point I probably look like a ripe tomato.

"You can't tell anyone," I order. "Especially Mom. If she finds out, she'll kill me."

"For being gay?" he asks. I wince as he actually says it out loud. "Bro, don't worry about it. She's not like that."

"Not because I'm—" I pause. "—gay, just because I like Trunks."

Gohan nods. "I understand. Don't worry, bro. You need another towel."

I remove the towel from my eye, seeing that blood has soaked deep into the cloth already. Gohan hands me another one, which I promptly place against my eye.

"So what are you gonna do?" Gohan asks.

"About what?"

"Trunks, obviously," Gohan jokes. "If you like him, why not tell him?"

"Because he's straight!" I whine. "If I tell him, things will get all weird and he'll never talk to me again!"

Gohan tries to give some more "helpful" advice, but a loud banging on the door interrupts us.

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF THERE, I NEED TO PEE!" Vegeta roars. I stand up and follow Gohan out the door and into the hallway. Mom sits at the end of the hallway, still being comforted by Bulma as she weeps into a rag. Bulma shoots me a sympathetic glance, which I ignore.

"Where is Trunks?" I ask.

"Is it okay if he sees him?" Bulma asks my mom.

"I don't care, I give up!" Mom weeps. "That boy is helpless, I give up!"

A pain erupts in my heart. She gives up? Sure, the two of us fight, but give up? How could she even say that?

"Trunks is at the end of the hall , last door on the right," Bulma directs. I bow, and turn to run towards Trunks. Gohan winks at me, making me blush again.

I open the door to Trunks' room, where he is sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed. I walk up as silently as I can, getting very close to him. His eyes flicker beneath his eyelids, proving that he must be dreaming about something. I wonder what about.

I crawl in bed next to him, setting his head to rest against my shoulder. The smell of laundry detergent fills me up, making me smile. And it's a true smile...one I haven't had in a few days. I look Trunks over, where I see that the damage I've caused him is very severe. One of his legs is bandaged but not broken, and one arm is in a sling, but the real problem is his shoulder. It's been bandaged like there's no tomorrow, and soaked through with blood. What did I do to him?

He mumbles in his sleep, making me have to stifle a laugh. I think I hear my name in there, which surprises me. Is he...dreaming about me? No, I'm probably just imagining things.

Trunks' eyelids open slowly. His soft eyes stare into mine, forcing a smile out of me. He closes his eyes again, pushing his head against my chest. He mumbles something under his breath before falling asleep again. What did they drug him with, anyway?

For about half an hour I just lay here, watching Trunks sleep. I feel like some sort of creepy stalker, but hey, he put his head on me. I just don't want to wake him up.

I hear yelling from the hallway again. I force myself out of bed, gently repositioning Trunks in his bed. I sneak over to the doorway, just barely poking my head out to the other side.

"I'm just fine with that," Gohan snaps at our Mom.. "I don't want him living with you anymore, Mother."

She regains her composure as she watches Gohan's every movement. My eyes wander to him as well, wondering just what the hell he's thinking.

"Gohan?" I ask under my breath.

"Gohan..." Mother sobs. "How could you say that to me?"

"You've been abusing Goten for years right under my nose, and I've been a fool not to see it!" he yells. "From now on, he can live with me!"

"You can barely support yourself and Videl, much less Goten!" she yells. "He has to stay with me."

"No, he doesn't," Bulma interjects. "We have plenty of money and extra space. He can stay here."

Mom's eyes get even wider until they look like they're about to pop right out of her skull. "Bulma, what are you saying?"

"To be perfectly honest, ChiChi," Bulma starts. "I'm not comfortable with you hurting Goten either. There's a fine line between punishment and abuse, and I think you crossed it a long time ago."

"Why are you two doing this to me?" Mom cries. She weeps again, making me almost regret all the "bad" stuff I've done over the years. Sneaking out with Trunks, staying over at his house without permission, going to R-Rated movies...the list goes on. And, for the first time, I actually feel kinda bad about it.

"Mom, don't think that this means I don't love you," Gohan comforts. "It's just...I think you two need some time apart. Dad and I had a whole year together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when I was a kid, but you two have been together every day of his life. He needs some space."

Mom pulls her face away from her rag, looking deep into Gohan's eyes. She doesn't smile, but she nods. Looks like I'll be living at Capsule Corp., living the good life.

With Trunks. Now _there_'s a plus.

"Fine," Mom finally agrees. "I'll give him until the end of Summer. If Goten wants to come home after that, then he can. If not...then he can't come back."

I shudder, forcing myself back into Trunks' room. Do they know I was listening? I'm not sure how much of that I was supposed to hear—especially that last part. I spend the summer here with Trunks, but then what? I'll have to move back home, since Trunks will be leaving for college and my senior year will begin.

I sit at Trunks' bedside for a few minutes before Gohan enters. He explains that I'll be living here now rather than at home (which I already knew), and Mom's offer: I can stay the whole summer, but then I'll have to come back home or not come home at all.

I wonder which I'll choose?

* * *

**It's official! Goten and Trunks are officially living together! I'll be uploading Chapter 4 in a couple of days, so don't worry! Please leave a review so I can improve my writing, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, welcome back! In this chapter, Goten is moving in with Trunks! Anyway, I really like this chapter, so I hope you do too!**

* * *

"That's the last of it," Trunks' concludes. He sets the last box down in the corner of my new room at Capsule Corp. The room is large: its own bathroom, a couch, TV and game system in the corner, and a king size bed against the back wall. From the couch, a beautiful view of the city is visible through a large window.

"Thanks for the help, Trunks," I say. In all honesty, Trunks didn't do a whole lot. I refused to let him carry more than just one box at a time since he's still recovering from our incident in the forest. He refuses to wear his sling, but his shoulder is still in bad shape.

"Dinner's gonna be ready in an hour," Trunks says. "I'll let you get settled until then."

Trunks shuts the door behind him, so I don't hesitate to flop down on my oversized bed. Sometimes, Bulma can be so overwhelming. She already wants to take me shopping to buy me a bunch of new clothes, and she wants to get me a new phone. There's talk of a car, but I'll put a stop to that. Flying is easier, anyway.

I try to put my things away, but my room is so big it's taking a while. Just walking from my closet to the TV takes a minute alone. It doesn't sound like a lot, but that's in my room! As I hang the last few shirts in my walk-in closet, I hear Bulma outside my door.

"Goten!" she sings. "Dinner's ready!"

I run a hand through my hair. This is certainly gonna be interesting. I've seen Vegeta briefly in the hallways, but never for more than a moment. Now I'll be sitting down for dinner with him? Crap.

"Goten, you coming?" Bulma calls.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" I reply. I fix my spiky hair, which had gotten messy in the chaos of moving. I get my spikes all in a line and rush off to the dining room.

Unlike most families nowadays, Trunks' family likes to eat together. I'm sure Vegeta loathes it every night, but that's his problem. Bulma often talks about how my family should do so.

"There you are, Goten," Trunks jokes. Vegeta is sat at the head of the long table, with Trunks' irritating sister Bulla on his left. To his right is Bulma, and beside her is Trunks. I take a seat next to Bulla (much to my horror) and across from Trunks.

"So Goten, how do you like your new room?" Bulma asks.

"I love it, it's so big!" I joke. "I think the bed is the size of my old room."

Bulma and Trunks laugh. Bulla is too amused playing with her food, and Vegeta is still having a staring contest with the table. I'm not sure who's winning.

"So Goten, you wanna see a movie this evening?" Trunks asks. "I think they made a movie about Cell."

"Cell?" I ask. "So I guess Hercule is the main character?"

"Yeah!" Trunks laughs. "It's supposed to be a serious film, but it'll be a comedy for us!"

Trunks and I share a laugh, and even Vegeta manages a small smile. I looked around, waiting for the universe to collapse into itself, but nothing happens. Bulla's macaroni has now become a lethal weapon in her mind, much to Vegeta's aggravation.

"So how's school going, Goten?" Bulma asks.

"Okay, I guess," I lie. "Trig is a pain, but I'll pass."

Bulma giggles through a mouthful of macaroni. "You're stupid!" she squeals, splattering my chin with a noodle.

"Bulla!" Bulma yells. "Goten is not stupid!"

"Seriously, Bulla," Trunks chides. "Pull a stunt like that again and I won't teach you how to fly."

Bulla makes a pouty face before shoving her fork into a pile of macaroni. Trunks cracks a triumphant smile before returning to his own food. I've almost finished mine already.

"So Goten, Trunks told me that you don't have the money to get into college," Bulma says bluntly.

"Mom!" Trunks whines.

"Don't yell at her! You're the one in trouble here!" I joke, poking him in the chest with my fork. "And just so you know, I can handle paying for college."

"Really?" Bulma asks, surprised. "Where are you going to college?"

"I'm thinking Orange Star State," I admit. Bulma looks at me like my hair is on fire. Orange Star State is a run-down college just out of North City. The only reason I've been looking into it is because it's really cheap, and isn't looking for perfect grades. My kind of place.

"Orange Star State?" Bulma repeats. "So you'd rather pay to go to that school then go to Takashi Tech for free?"

My last bite of macaroni slides off my fork. Takashi Tech is one of the most expensive colleges in the country, with an excellent technology program. Trunks' dream college, though he's a shoe-in for running Capsule Corp. anyway.

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Bulma asks. "We have plenty of money. Goten, you know you're like family here."

"I just—" I stutter. "I don't like the idea of being so indebted to you. Know what I mean?"

"Goten, don't be ridiculous," Bulma chides, pointing her fork at me with each word. "We like helping people. Isn't that right, Vegeta?"

"No."

"Ah, well then," Bulma sighs. "Seriously Goten, how can I convince you to let us help you out?"

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, Bulma. I'm just not comfortable with it."

She sighs as well. "Alright then. Don't think I won't keep trying, though." Bulma laughs as she finishes her meal.

"Goten, if you go to Orange Star State, you won't get to go to college with me," Trunks points out. "Then we'll _never _see each other."

I choke on my last bite of macaroni. He's right, if I don't take Bulma's offer, I won't get to see Trunks for months at a time. Not trying to sound like a drama queen, but I don't know if I could live without him.

"I—" I stutter. Trunks stifles a laugh as I feel myself blushing. I stand, trying to hide my red face. "If you'll excuse me..."

I walk away without another word. The table is silent (including Bulla, which surprises me) as I leave. I hear one of them stand, but don't give them a chance to speak as I rush to my room. I close my door behind me, running to my bed. I jump onto it, already trying to bury my face into my pillow. That isn't fair, Trunks playing that card. Surely he knows how much that must have hurt me.

Actually, he probably doesn't. Not to what extent, anyway.

I hear someone pounding a strong fist on my door. "Goten, open up!" Trunks yells.

"Go away," I shudder.

"Goten, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Trunks apologizes. "Please, let me in. I didn't realize I was doing anything wrong."

"Please, just...leave me alone," I plead. Trunks is silent for a moment, but soon I hear footsteps down the hall. I scold myself for giving up a moment to be so close to Trunks. I fly across the room, unlocking my door and opening it.

"Trunks, I'm so—"

"BOO!" Trunks yells, dropping down from above my door. Without thinking, I slam my door in his face. Trunks curses loudly, dropping from the air and tumbling to the ground. I open my door slowly, seeing him face-down on the ground.

"Trunks, don't scare me like that!" I joke. Trunks doesn't budge. "Trunks?"

I kneel beside him, poking his back roughly. Trunks breathes heavily, as if asleep.

"Oh, please tell me I didn't hurt you _again_..."

"Nope!" Trunks yells, surprising me once again. Trunks flips over, wrapping his arms around my neck and rolling on top of me. Both of us are laughing wildly. Suddenly he's on top of me, his lavender hair dropping onto my chest. I blush again, so I turn my head to try to hide it. Why does my entire day consist of either stress, laughing, or blushing? Well, a day with Trunks anyway.

"Listen, about what happened at dinner," Trunks says. He gets off of me, which would have made my blush go away if he weren't grabbing my hand to help me up. I stand as well, accidentally letting my hand linger once I'm up. Trunks is the first to pull away. "I didn't mean to manipulate you like that. If you really want to go to Orange Star, I won't stop you."

That's the problem. I _don't _want to go there. The entire campus smells like old cabbage, and it's overflowing with drug dealers and hookers. Not to mention a lack of a certain lifelong-crush with purple hair.

"I don't know right now, Trunks," I admit. "I just really need some time to think."

Trunks flips open his phone, checking something. "Want to think another time? The Cell Games start in twenty minutes."

Trunks and I both smile as we run out the door and take to the skies.

* * *

**Omg, I loved writing that last part SO MUCH! I imagined that in my head and it was just adorable! 33333 Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave reviews so I can improve my writing, and thanks for reading! I plan to upload Chapter 5 tomorrow night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is by far, with no question, my best chapter I have written to date. This chapter focuses a bit more on Trunks, and may just provide a reason for ChiChi hating him so much. Enjoy!**

* * *

"That. Was. Terrible," Trunks concludes.

"Agreed," I admit. "Since when can Hercule fly?"

"Since never," Trunks jokes. "I don't know if he can walk in a straight line on his own, anyway."

"So, we should probably head home," I confess, dropping my empty bag of popcorn in the garbage.

"Ah, so soon?" Trunks sighs. "We should go do something!"

"Like what?"

"I think a new club opened up in West City," Trunks says. "Wanna check it out?"

"A club?" I ask. "I don't know, Trunks...I'm only sixteen."

Trunks lays a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about that. I've got a guy."

Trunks leaps into the air, and I follow. A guy? What is he talking about?

Trunks leads me across the skies, and we eventually touch down in a small town somewhere near West City. "Where are we, Trunks?" I ask.

"We're going to visit my guy," he says. I shudder. It never occurred to me that this _guy _could be in a relationship with Trunks. That would be good in one way, and bad in another.

Good news: Trunks really is gay, and I have a chance. Bad news: He has a boyfriend.

"This guy makes the best Fake ID's in the country," Trunks says. "Trust me."

Trunks leads me to a small house with a sunken in roof and broken windows. Vines are growing through the walls. "How...glamorous," I mutter.

"Doesn't matter," he says. "We won't be here long."

Trunks opens the door gently, hoping it doesn't fall off its hinges. Both of us walk inside, and the door shuts behind us.

"It's been a while, Trunks," someone says.

"Hey 17."

"17?"

A light turns on on the far side of the room. A man in his early twenties with straight black hair and an orange scarf sits at a table.

"Goten, meet 17. He's an android, like Krillin's wife," Trunks explains.

"You look like Goku," 17 tells me.

"I'm his son..."

"Oh, you're Gohan's brother?" 17 asks. "Cool stuff."

"He needs an ID," Trunks explains. "Think you can hook him up?"

"Not a problem," he says. 17 types away on a computer for a moment, and something soon prints off it. He works behind his desk, out of my line of sight, and only five minutes later holds a perfect Driver's License.

"How's this?" he asks. I grab the license, which is completely flawless. It says that I was born in 1990, which would mean that I'm 22 years old. Also meaning that I'm old enough to buy alcohol.

"22?" I ask. "You really think I look like I'm 22?"

"You're tall for your age," Trunks says. "Don't worry about it. 17's a pro."

"I made Trunks' a year ago and nobody's figured it out," 17 explains. "You won't have a problem."

Trunks hands 17 a big lump of cash before escorting me out the door. He drags me into the sky again, headed towards the city.

"Trunks..." I mutter. "I never knew you did stuff like this."

"What's the big deal?" Trunks asks. "We're just gonna go in, listen to some music, and maybe meet some cute girls. It's not like we're gonna get drunk or anything."

"I—I guess, but..." I stutter. This sucks, I don't want to meet cute girls. I'd rather hang out with Trunks back at home.

"Goten, don't be such a buzzkill!" Trunks teases. "Come on, I think we're almost there."

Relinquishing my feelings, I give in and follow Trunks through the city. We touch down outside of a brand new building, edged with neon lights. Tons of people line the outside of the building, all anxious to get into West City's hottest new club.

"Trunks, we'll never get in this way," I moan. "Come on, we'll try another night."

"Nonsense," he says. "I'm sure the line moves quickly."

Trunks and I rush to the back of the line, practically bouncing with excitement. We stand in line for almost two hours, finally reaching the front of the line as my watch strikes 11:20.

"Dude, we shouldn't be here," I sigh. Trunks presses a finger to his lip, silencing me as the bouncer lifts up the velvet rope. Trunks and I flash our ID's and enter the club without a problem.

Bass rings through my body as we walk inside. My hair bounces with each thump of the bass as an awesome live band plays their song. Girls and guys fill up the dance floor, dancing face-to-face with each other to the beat.

It's. Fucking. Awesome.

"This place is awesome!" I yell over the music. Trunks nods, leading me to a small area with a few couches in a square. The two of us flop down on the couch, surrounded by people who are clearly older than us.

"Hey, I'm Dana," a girl says, sitting down next to Trunks. Her long blonde hair drapes her shoulders, now sitting on Trunks' shoulders as well. She leans up against him, obviously flirting.

Slut.

"I'm Bailey," another comments, sitting next to me. This girl, Bailey, has chocolate brown hair that frames her thin face. She leans against me innocently, though she clearly has no intention of innocence.

"Trunks," he introduces. "And this is Goten."

"Trunks and Goten," Dana says slowly. "You two don't look old enough to be here."

Shit. "Is it that obvious?" Trunks asks, laughing.

"Yeah, you guys are like what, 18?"

"17," Trunks jokes. "He's only 16."

"Trunks!" I whine.

"16?" Bailey asks. "You've got balls for coming here, I'll give you that."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not..."

"It was," Bailey says. She sets her head on my shoulder, humming the song the band just started playing.

"How about we go get you some drinks?" Dana offers, standing. Her short, red dress stops just below her hips. Bailey also stands.

"I'll come with you," she says. Bailey and Dana walk to the bar, leaving the two of us alone.

"Trunks, we should go," I say sternly. "We shouldn't be here, this is wrong."

"Dude, chill out!" Trunks says. "They're hot!"

"I thought we weren't gonna drink!"

"I hadn't planned on it, but oh well," Trunks shrugs. "If you don't want it, don't drink it. As for me, I think I'll be waking up with a headache."

"Trunks, this isn't like you," I snap. "I don't think I like this side of you."

"Stop being such a puss!" he fires back. Dana and Bailey return with drinks, clearly alcoholic, and hand one to me and Trunks. Trunks clinks his against Dana's, and takes a deep drink. I simply stare into mine, amazed. Is that really what he thinks of me?

"Goten?" Bailey stutters. She holds her glass up to me. "You've never drank, have you?"

"Not one sip," I admit.

"Ah, that explains it," Bailey says, setting down her glass. "You must be nervous. Relax, Goten! I think you would have a good time if you drank, but if you don't want to...that's your choice."

Trunks empties his small glass of alcohol, setting it on the table. Dana takes another sip from hers before scooting closer to Trunks.

"I—"

"Come on, Goten," Trunks encourages. "It's _really _good. Try it."

I take a small sip from my glass. The drink tastes of cherries, mixed with something else. Whatever it is, it's delicious. I take another drink.

"I thought you might like it," Bailey jokes. She clinks her glass against mine, and tilts the liquid into her mouth. I take another drink from mine, the glass already nearly empty. Dana went off to get more drinks, but Bailey doesn't seem to want to take her eyes off me.

"Pretty great, huh Goten?" Trunks asks. I nod, finishing off my glass. Dana returns with more, one of which I take right away. I take a sip from it before setting it on the table.

"So, where are you two from?" Dana asks.

"We live at the Capsule Corp.," Trunks says, taking another drink.

"Wait, you're—" Dana stutters. "Your parents are the heads of Capsule Corp.?"

"They sure are," Trunks says proudly. "Well, mine are. He's just living with us, he's not my brother or anything. Though, now that I think about it, he may as well be."

"That is _**so **_cool!" Bailey squeals.

"Seriously, I've never met a celebrity," Dana says, curling up against Trunks. I don't know if it's the alcohol, but right now I feel like punching Dana. Curling up against Trunks? He's mine, bitch.

The four of us chat for a while, and have a few more drinks. The stuff is addictive, because by the time I even speak again, I've already downed five of them.

"This place is pretty cool," I say. "You two come here often?"

"Every night we can," Bailey says, scooting closer to me. I don't know how old she is, but she's knowingly coming on to a 16 year old boy...slut.

"We love it here," Dana explains. "Great music, great drinks, cute boys..."

"It's the whole package!" Bailey says, curling up against me much like Dana is doing to Trunks.

"Speaking of drinks and cute boys..." Dana starts. "Trunks, how about we find somewhere more...private?"

Trunks smiles stupidly, the alcohol clearly affecting him. Trunks has already had 6 drinks, and whatever we're drinking must be _very _alcoholic. Dana takes Trunks by his hand, and leads him somewhere in the back of the club. Bailey also stands, holding her hand out to me.

"Well?" she asks. "Come on, let's go have some fun!"

"I—" I stutter. My thoughts are cloudy through the alcohol. Should I go with her? She seems nice enough, she bought me drinks. Trunks seems happy enough with her friend...so why not? "Okay..."

She smiles mischievously, grabbing my wrist and leading me slowly across the dance floor and into a bathroom. She pulls me into one of the stalls, already trying to get my shirt off.

"Oh, you're so muscular!" she compliments. She lays her head against my bare chest, and I know I shouldn't be here, it's wrong. I love Trunks...but why can't I stop?

Bailey presses her lips against mine, kissing me passionately as she fumbles with my belt. When she finally gets it undone, she sits on my lap and kisses me again. I kiss her back, holding her tightly against me. She reaches into my pants, grabbing my—

Oh my God, what the FUCK am I doing!

I push Bailey off me, zipping up my pants and putting my belt back on. As I'm trying to put my shirt back on, Bailey grabs me by my arm.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asks innocently.

"This was a mistake, I shouldn't be here," I explain. I gently pry her hand off my arm, and put my shirt back on. I walk out of the stall, Bailey hot on my heels.

"Why not?" she asks. "Am I not good enough for you or something?"

"No, it's not that! It's just, I love—" I stop myself. I almost told her, almost blew my secret to some random slut I don't even know. How would she react if she knew she almost had sex with a guy who loves his best friend, who is also a guy? I don't want that kind of attention.

"There's someone else?" she asks, her eyes tearing up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know! I didn't—"

"It's not your fault," I comfort her. "I shouldn't have let that go as far as it did."

Bailey lets out a small smile, pressing her hand against my chest. "You're sweet, Goten."

I smile, holding her hand against my chest. "You're too nice to be picking up random teenagers at a club, Bailey."

I drop her hand, and walk away. I exit the club, the cool night air tickling my face as the wind rushes. How long was I in there? An hour? Two? The entire event is foggy.

"Trunks, we should—" I stutter. Trunks is still in the club! I rush back inside, looking frantically around the room to find him. I check the bathroom Bailey pulled me into, but find nothing. I check two more bathrooms, but again come up with nothing. I'm running towards the last bathroom in the club when a hand grabs my shoulder.

"I wouldn't go in there, Goten," Bailey says. "That's where Dana and Trunks are—"

I don't let her finish. I burst through the door, where I'm faced with an image that will be forever burned into my mind. An image so horrible that it makes me want to curl up and die, right there.

Dana and Trunks, naked, locked in a passionate kiss.

"Goten, get out of here!" Trunks yells. Dana covers her bare chest with her hands, but I can't look away. Not in the perverted way...the heartbroken way.

I spin around, my eyes squeezed shut as I run through the crowds. Drunk people curse at me as I push them aside to get to the door, but I don't care: anything to get away from what I just saw. I finally make it to the exit, where I don't hesitate to fly high into the air. I don't care who seems me, and I certainly don't care about Trunks right now.

I fly back to Capsule Corp. in Super Saiyan form just to speed up the trip. When I finally arrive, I sneak in through my window and curl into my bed, no longer fighting the tears. I sob into my pillow, trying to keep myself quiet as I weep. I hate Trunks, hate him for making me feel so strongly for him. I still can't believe what I saw.

Trunks in the arms of someone who will never love him the way I do.

* * *

**Aww, poor Goten! If you haven't figured it out yet, this story is gonna involve lots of heartbreak :,( I hate doing this to Goten, but I imagine their relationship being a bit...complicated. Anyway I'm really proud of this chapter, so I hope you liked it! Please leave a review on how I did so I can improve my writing, and thanks for reading! It may be a couple days before I post the next chapter, because my uploading has finally caught up with my writing. Please check back later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I wasn't planning on any lemon this early but the perfect moment happened to present itself. If you're not comfortable with lemon yaoi, fear not! If you don't want to read it, skip to the bottom of this page where you'll find a brief summary. If you're cool with it, however, enjoy!**

* * *

"HAAAA!" I yell. I throw another beam of energy at the pillar of boulders, smashing it to a million pieces. Now that I can go Super Saiyan 2 at will, relieving stress is easy. Though it tends to take a _huge _toll on the surrounding environment.

I lose my Super Saiyan form, dropping to the ground in exhaustion. Two hours straight of nothing but energy blasts really took it out of me, even with my new power. I collapse, allowing a moment of rest. Sadly, that also means a moment to let my thoughts wander.

It's been a week since the night at the club with Trunks, and I haven't spoken a word to him since. He probably thinks I'm mad because he got me drunk, but it's so much more than that. It's because I feel betrayed. Betrayed that, even though he doesn't know it, he had sex with a woman while I'm so in love with him. The thought of it makes my chest ache.

I should go home, and apologize to him. Huh, funny. I consider Capsule Corp. my home now, rather than the place I was raised. I can't it's been the happiest week of my life, but it's certainly better than living with my mother.

Not that it's much of a contest to begin with.

But Trunks has made it so much worse, despite my love for him. And now, it's even more than that. Tonight is Trunks' graduation from Orange Star High, which means that he'll be leaving me behind for college soon. School is over, and he's almost out of my reach. Then I'll never see him.

My phone ringing stirs me from my thoughts. I drag myself to my feet, limping over to the spot I left my phone to keep it safe. I flip it open, pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Finally, you answer!" Trunks says happily. I curse myself for not checking the Caller ID, but it's too late now.

"What do you want, Trunks?"

"I'm leaving for Graduation in two hours," he says. "I don't know if you still want to come, I just—I just want you to know that you're welcome to."

There's a long silence between us, but it can't last forever, so I finally speak up.

"I don't know, Trunks," I admit. "I'm still mad at you about the club."

"For having sex with Dana?" he asks. "Dude, it was just a one-night stand. I don't care about her, I was drunk."

"Which also pisses me off," I interject. "You pressured me into the worst headache of my life."

He also caused the worst heartache of my life, but I'll leave that out.

"Listen, I know you're mad, but—" he pauses. "I really want you to be there, Goten. You're my best friend. Please...just think about it."

Trunks hangs up without another word. I snap my phone shut, thoughts racing. What the hell do I do now?

I look to the area around me, which has been almost completely flattened by my stress-relieving tactics. With no more targets to decimate, I finally give up and fly back to Capsule Corp.

"Welcome home, Trunks," Bulma welcomes. I step through the front door of Capsule Corp., drenched in sweat and coated with dirt. Bulma slides her other earring in, letting her hair fall over it (which renders the earrings useless...I will never understand women, no wonder I'm gay). Her short purple dress is beautiful, yet professional enough for the CEO of Capsule Corp.

"Hi, Bulma," I say half-heartedly. "Getting ready for Trunks' graduation?"

"Of course," she says, smiling. After only a moment, though, her smile fades as she gazes into my eyes. "I hope you'll do the same."

I sigh. "I don't know, Bulma."

"I just wish I knew what you two are fighting about," Bulma admits. "But nooooo, neither of you think it's any of my business."

"It isn't," I say coldly. Bulma appears hurt, and turns away from me.

"I left some clothes out for you, just in case you decide to go," Bulma tells me. She steps into another room, leaving me alone.

Gah, why is this so hard? It would be so much easier if Trunks just knew how I felt about him, but he just _has_ to be straight, doesn't he?

I push the thought to the back of my mind. Trunks is straight, there's no way around it. I'll just have to suck it up and find someone else. True, they'll never be Trunks, but all I really need is someone to ease the pain. That much I can live with.

I open the door to my room, where I see the clothes Bulma laid out for me. A blue button-up shirt with a black vest and pants. The tie is black as well, with polished shoes sitting at the foot of my bed. I have to admit: Bulma's got style.

I sigh, finally accepting that I've never really had a choice in the matter. If I skip out on Trunks' graduation, not only will he never forgive me, but I'll never forgive myself.

I jump into the shower, turning the water almost scalding hot. The water trickles down my body, using the lines between my muscles as rivers as it falls. It puddles around my feet, where it falls down the drain and out of sight.

I squeeze a blob of shampoo in my hand, and rub my hands together. I scrub my hair with my fingers, trying to get all the crap that's been stuck in it from my "training". Hygiene hasn't been my biggest priority these past few days. After all, who am I trying to impress now?

I take the bar of soap and begin to scrub my body clean, letting my mind wander. What will Trunks think when he sees me there? He'll look adorable, in his cap and gown, his purple hair...

As the soap begins to clean my nether-regions, I feel my member begin to stiffen. Really? I wasn't even thinking about _that_, and I still get a hard-on? Sometimes I think this is just excessive.

I pay my new length no attention as I cleanse the rest of my body. As I step out of the shower, I feel that it isn't softening at all. Unbelievable how just the thought of Trunks' beautiful body can send my hormones into a raging fit.

Oh, screw it. I have time to spare, right?

I sit down on the floor in front of the shower. I wrap one hand around my member, stroking it softly. Slow movements up and down, just to get a rhythm going. I give it a tight squeeze, feeling my heartbeat in my cock as I start pumping faster. My hand is exploring every part of my dick as I lose myself in the euphoria. Oh, how I wish it was Trunks doing this instead of me. But for now, all that I have is the mere idea of it.

It's working pretty well so far.

I cup my balls with my left hand, my hips beginning to thrust into the air as I pick up speed. A small moan escapes my lips as I keep pumping. A small dab of precum forms at the end of my throbbing cock. My left hand leaves my balls, exploring my ass in ways I had never tried before. I run the tip of my finger in circles around my asshole, my hips thrusting again as such a sensitive area is explored. Dammit, I wish Trunks was doing this!

I slowly slide a finger into my asshole, which is a first to me. It stings for a moment, but soon the pain is replaced by pleasure. I begin sliding my finger in and out in rhythm with my other hand, which is still sliding across my throbbing cock with some serious speed. I feel myself getting closer to my climax, so I bite my lip in an attempt to keep the noise down. What would Bulma think if she saw me like this?

A chill shoots down my spine as I slide another finger into my ass. I imagine myself preparing for Trunks to enter me, cock hard and mind willing. The way he probably was with that bitch at the club, only with me. I imagine the determined look in his eye as he slides his member inside of me.

I can't hold it off any longer, so I give in and let my orgasm envelope me. My seed spills out like a volcano, splattering on my hand, thighs, and abs. I simply sit there for a moment, watching the thick substance cling to my muscular body. This is by far the largest orgasm I've ever had in my life, and I have no regrets. Every second was spent thinking of Trunks, the only man I will ever want to be with. His eyes, his hair, his body, his laugh...the list goes on. The reasons that I love him.

The memory snaps me back to my senses. Across the room, I see that I've lost track of time. Trunks' graduation is starting in half an hour, and now I'm covered in sweat and sperm. I jump back into the shower, cleaning myself again as fast as I can. I jump out of the shower, not hiding myself at all as I sprint across my bedroom and to my closet.

The soft fabric of the blue shirt slides over my shoulders, and I fumble with the buttons as fast as I can. I slide on the vest, which also has buttons, taking up even more of my precious time. I put on pants, sliding the zipper up at the same moment I put my shoes on. I fumble with the laces, tying them as fast as I can.

I think I just totally got ready in under ten minutes...yet I'm almost always late for school. Trunks really does have an effect on me, huh?

I fling my window open, jumping into the air and focusing my energy below me. I shoot into the sky, desperate to make it to Trunks' big day on time.

* * *

**To those of you who read the lemon, thanks for reading! If you didn't, however, listen up.**

**Goten was training in the middle of nowhere, relieving some stress after the incident at the club a week before. Trunks calls Goten on his cell, reminding Goten that Trunks' graduation starts in two hours. Goten then flies home, where Bulma has laid out a set of dressy clothes for him. Goten goes to shower (this is where the lemon took place...shocker, right?), and then puts on his fancy new clothes. He then flies out of his window, towards Orange Star High School where he hopes to see Trunks receive his diploma.**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback on my previous chapters! I'm glad they've been so positive, I was worried that I wasn't doing very well on this story. Please, keep leaving reviews so I can improve my writing, but pointless flames are not welcomed! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a few days, I've been busy wrapping up the school year. Now that it's Summer, though, I'll be doing a LOT of writing. So, on that, note, it's time for Trunks' graduation! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Goten, you came!" Bulma cheers. "I'm so glad!"

I blush, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly as all Sons seem to do. "Yeah, well I figured Trunks would at least want to know I showed up."

"You figured right," she jokes. She throws her arms around me in a hug, smiling. She takes a step back, looking me over from top to bottom. "And I must say that you look _fantastic_!"

"Thanks to you," I joke. "Anyway, when does the ceremony start?"

Bulma looks down at her watch. "Umm, I think in about five minutes. Let's go ahead and take our seats."

I follow Bulma to meet up with Vegeta and Bulla, and then we follow them to our seats. We're in the second row, only feet away from where Trunks will be walking to get his diploma. I wonder how he'll react to see me again.

"So, Goten..." Vegeta grumbles. Bulla is talking to someone I can't see, so Vegeta actually has some room to breathe. For whatever reason, his breath is down my neck.

"What is it, Vegeta?"

"Where has Kakarot been?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I dunno," I admit. "I haven't seen him in a long time. He's off training Uub or something."

"Uub?" Vegeta asks. "That imbecile? I don't think he's worth training."

"Whatever Goku sees in him, he thinks it's worth spending a decade of his life on," I explain.

"Hmph," Vegeta grunts. "I think the damned ceremony is finally starting."

The principal of Orange Star High School steps onto the stage, behind the podium. The auditorium falls silent, all eyes fixed on the principal. He says a few kind words before introducing the Valedictorian: Trunks Briefs.

"Hello students, friends, family, and of course the faculty," Trunks greets. "As you're all well aware, tonight is the night that we step away from our lives as High Schoolers and into the real world. We'll go to college, get married, have families, and all of the other joys that accompany life outside of school."

I can't even force myself to smile. He says all of these things, but I know that he won't be doing all of these things with me. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"People change as time passes," he starts. "Just this last week, I've been having an argument with my best friend. We've been friends since...well, I don't even know how long. But suddenly, we just don't get along. I don't even know what it is that changed. But I know that, the faces you see of your friends today, might not be the same in ten years. People do change."

There's a long silence at his intense words. People stare at him, amazed at his maturity and true sense for the reality of things. To be honest, tons of jaws were dropped.

"But change isn't always a bad thing, is it?" he says. "Sometimes, change is something that needs to be made. Change is necessary. And I think a change from High School is one we've all been wanting, am I right?"

The crowd busts out in laughter. Again I can't even fake a smile, because I know what he just said: he wanted a change. A change that would mean the two of us aren't friends anymore. It makes my stomach turn.

"Change is the only way we'll get through these interesting times," Trunks says. "It's in our nature."

I sink down in my chair. The crowd claps (excluding Vegeta and myself). Again the principal steps behind the podium and begins announcing names. Trunks is the third one to be called. As soon as he steps off the stage, however, I stand.

"Goten, what are you doing?" Bulma whispers.

"I'm leaving," I tell her. Bulma's face is confused, but I don't feel like talking right now. I shuffle my way out of my seat and into the isle, where I all but run outside. As soon as I burst through the doors and into the cool air, I fly into the air. Tears stain the pavement below as I shoot into the sky.

I shoot into the forest, going as deep into the woods as I can. I need to find somewhere quiet I can blow off some steam. If I don't, I may just unlock Super Saiyan 3.

"HAA!" I yell, not even waiting to get on the ground. I jump to my Super Saiyan form, blasting a row of trees to oblivion with one blast. I send another volley of attacks on some nearby bushes and trees, flattening them in seconds. I turn to Super Saiyan 2, continuing demolishing the forest.

Half an hour later, a good bit of the forest is gone but I'm still boiling mad. Why isn't this working? Beating the crap out of trees usually lets out the stress.

Then it hits me: I'm not feeling anger. I'm feeling pain right now. Pain that Trunks may not want me in his life anymore. Pain that, no matter how hard I try, Trunks will never be mine. The thought makes me want to curl up and die where I stand.

I rack my brain for anything I could do to ease the pain. My list of friends is less than extensive (when I say I spent all of my time with Trunks, I mean it). But one person does seem to come to my mind, for some reason.

Bailey. The girl from the club.

I flip my phone open, flipping through my contact list. Luckily, her number is there. I guess, at some point that night, she did put her number in my phone. I press call without hesitation, pressing the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" she answers after only two rings.

"Hey, Bailey," I say awkwardly. "It's Goten."

"Goten?" she asks. "How've you been, Goten? Honestly, you run out on me last week and haven't called since! We should hang out, meet me at the club!"

She hangs up without another word. She really does have an...interesting personality, doesn't she?

I leap into the air, flying off towards the club. It seems like an eternity ago that I was there, even though it was just last week. Odd how time flies when you're drowning in misery, huh?

I touch down outside the club. There isn't a line this time, so I flash my fake ID to the bouncer and walk straight in. Bailey is already waiting for me at the door. She wraps her arms around me, hugging me and spinning as I approach. She pulls away, smiling, and leads me to the couch.

"Wow Goten, you look so different," she comments. "When did you dye your hair?"

"Wha—" I stutter. Oh shit, I'm still in my Super Saiyan form. If I drop it now, though, she'll know I'm different. "Oh, that, yeah. Just a couple days ago, actually. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, actually," she says. She stands up, brushing her skirt down. "I'll go get us some drinks."

I thank her before she walks away. I flex my power level a bit to make sure I'm not a Super Saiyan 2 right now (thankfully I'm not, though the small flex did manage to shatter a glass on the table). Bailey returns a few moments later, handing me the same drink from last week.

"To our friendship, no matter how awkward the beginning was," she jokes. I laugh as she clinks her glass against mine. I take a deep drink from the small glass, letting my mind wander as the alcohol flows through my body.

"So, how's Trunks?" Bailey asks. "Dana's been asking about him."

"He's graduating from High School right now," I sigh. I set my empty glass on the table.

"And why aren't you there?"

"Because of the last time I was here," I explain. "We've been fighting ever since."

"Really?" she asks. "That's a shame. You two seemed really close."

"We are. Well, at least, we were," I admit. "Trunks has been my best friend my whole life. Our parents have always been close, so it's only natural that we be friends."

Bailey scoots closer to me. Not in the way she did last time, leaning against me and setting her head on my chest. She just sits there, watching me while I give her my life story.

"So, what is it you were fighting about?"

"It doesn't matter," I conclude. "All I know is that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

There's a long silence between us. Bailey just watches me, eyes brimming with real concern. I smile. "I want another drink."

Bailey smiles, grabbing me by my hands and pulling me towards the bar. She buys three drinks: one for her and two for me, and leads me to the dance floor.

I down the drinks almost instantly. All I want right now is to forget my troubles, to let go of any stress I've ever had in my life. Right now, even though I suck at it, I really just feel like dancing.

I try to think of the name of the band that's playing over the loudspeakers. Linkin Park? No, it's harder rock than that...Three Days Grace, that's definitely it. Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. Amazing song choice.

"You dance, Goten?" Bailey asks. I set down my empty glasses as we step onto the crowded floor.

"Well?" I joke. "No, not really."

Bailey laughs, brushing her brown hair out of her face. "Alright. Just follow my lead."

Bailey raises her hands in the air, twirling slowly despite the speed of the song. I stand there, just swaying back and forth awkwardly. Girls glance at me across the floor, giggling as they see my "dancing". It's nothing that really could be considered dancing, but I don't care. I'm just glad I'm here with someone besides Trunks.

Someone hands me another drink. I look to my left and see Dana, the girl who was screwing Trunks' brains out last week. I take the drink, despite my hatred for her. To be honest, I really just want to punch the shit out of her right now. But I'll restrain myself. For now, anyway.

"I like your hair," she tells me over the noise. "It's really cool!"

"Yeah, thanks," I mutter. I take a deep drink from the glass, already halfway empty. I stagger slightly, the four glasses of alcohol finally starting to affect me. I turn my attention back to Bailey, who is really getting into her dancing now. I scoot closer to her, and actually start dancing with her. It's really fun, too.

The two of us dance, side-by-side, for four songs. Then, breathing heavily, Bailey all but begs me to sit down with her back at the couches. Eventually I oblige, and the two of us walk back over to sit down and rest.

"I'm really glad you called, Goten," Bailey says. "I never knew how fun hanging out with gay people is."

I choke on my drink. What the FUCK did she just say?

"What are you talking about?" I ask hastily.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out," she jokes. "Don't want to have sex with me, running out of the club when you see Trunks with Dana, you've been arguing with him ever since. You're mad at Trunks for being with Dana because _you _like Trunks."

I can't breathe. Hell, I can't even blink. She is _really _freaking smart. How did she manage to piece that all together in an hour? Now what the hell do I do? Tell her she's right? Deny it? I don't—

"We're here to party!" someone yells as the front doors of the club swing open. A tall man with straight brown hair walks into the club, chin held high as he walks right up to a girl and grabs her by the waist. A few others walk in behind him.

"What the hell—?" I ask.

"That's Tano, some jerk who runs what he calls a 'gang' here in the city. He thinks he's tough shit, but he's nothing. He's also—"

Tano approaches the couches, ridiculous hair flowing behind him as he walks straight up to Bailey. He flips his hair, obviously flirting.

"—my stupid ex-boyfriend," Bailey sighs. "What do you want, Tano?"

"Oh, nothing much, _Bailey_," he replies curtly. "Just wondering who your new boyfriend is."

"I'm not dating anyone," she says. "This is Goten, he's a friend of mine."

"Friend?" Tano asks. "Give it a week, kid. With a slut like Bailey, you'll be screwing her by that time."

I jump to my feet, standing right in Tano's face. "Back off. _Now,_" I order. Tano looks me over, trying to see if I'm easy prey or not. Oh, if he only knew...

"Look kid, I don't know who you think you are," Tano snaps, waving a finger in my face with each syllable. "But if you mess with the—"

I grab his finger as hard as I can, feeling the crunch of bones beneath my strength. Tano squeals like a baby, trying to pull his mashed finger from my grip. He reaches into his back pocket with his free hand, pulling out what I think is a knife. Metal slashes through the air as he aims for my gut.

I grab his wrist, stopping the knife and flipping Tano over my shoulder. Grabbing him by one of his arms, I flip him over, slamming him down on a coffee table positioned between the couches. The glass table shatters beneath him, sending him tumbling to the ground. The knife is still clutched in my hand.

"G—Goten?" Bailey asks. I turn to her, seeing the panic-stricken expression on her face. "Stop what you're doing. Please, don't."

I look down, finally realizing exactly where I am. At some point, I knelt down to Tano and am currently holding the knife to his throat. When did I...?

"Get out of here," I spit at Tano. "Now."

Tano nods hastily, scrambling to his feet and out of the club faster than I can even blink. His girly cries can be heard for miles as he runs away from the club.

"Goten, that was—" Bailey pauses. "That was awesome. I've never seen anyone fight like that."

"Whatever," I reply. I kick myself on the inside for being so mean to her with no cause. Right now, tough, the incident with Tano made my mood drop big-time. I just want to go home now.

"How about I take you home, Goten?" Bailey offers.

"No thanks. I live all the way back at Capsule Corp., remember? It'll take forever to get back in a car."

"Then how did you get here, Goten?" Bailey laughs. "Did you teleport or something?"

I laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. Come on, I'll show you."

I grab Bailey by her hand, leading her outside the club. When we're outside, I look around to make sure there aren't a lot of people watching. Luckily, the streets are deserted. I focus my energy beneath me, hovering a few inches off the ground. Bailey watches me, jaw dropped.

"You...can fly...?" she asks. I nod, shooting up higher into the sky. I fly above the clouds, then releasing the energy and letting myself free-fall to the ground. Only inches from splatting onto the concrete, I stop myself right in front of Bailey. She and I both laugh wildly.

"Can we, you know...go for a spin?" Bailey asks. I nod, letting Bailey jump on my back. She loops her legs under my arms, getting a firm grip around my chest for support.

"Hold on tight," I tell her. As she holds on just a bit tighter, I shoot into the night sky. The cold wind rips through my hair as I sail across the clouds like a comet. Bailey can do nothing but scream or laugh. I slow down a bit as we pass the beach, flying just above the coastline. Bailey and I skip the top of the water with our fingertips for no real reason, just enjoying the flight. When's the last time I had this much fun flying?

I slow down as we fly over the city again. Bailey hugs me tighter, holding on as I spin around aimlessly.

"Goten, are you sure you aren't straight?" Bailey questions.

I hesitate, but I know she isn't gonna let this go. "I'm sure."

"That's a shame. You're such a great guy," she says, holding me closer. "Trunks will be happy when he realizes just how much you care about him."

Just the mention of Trunks makes me want to burst into tears, but I stifle them. At least let me hold them until I get home.

"I'm not so sure," I admit. "He's as straight as a toothpick."

Bailey lays one comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's worth a shot, though, isn't it?"

I smile, holding Bailey's hand against my shoulder snugly. The two of us fly all the way back to the club, where I drop her off at her car. She gives me one last hug before driving away in her car, and I fly home.

Even after such a fun night, all that awaits me at Capsule Corp. is a pillow stained with my tears. Because I know that, only just down the hallway, is a man that wants nothing to do with me.

A man I'll never get over.

* * *

**Thankya for reading :) I love this chapter, but mostly because I love Bailey as a character. I came up with her on-the-spot when I was writing the first club scene, but never imagined I would make her important. The quickest decisions really seem to make a difference with me lol. As always, remember to leave a review so I can improve my writing, and expect a new chapter in the next 48 hours!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo, I barely made my deadline of 48 hours! xP Thanks for coming back! This chapter is a LOT less angsty than it has been, so I swear you won't be all depressed after you read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I awake with a jerk. Nightmares aren't often for me, but I've had a couple this last week. In every one, Trunks is with someone that isn't me. Or I get eaten alive. Something like that. The massive hangover isn't helping...my head is pounding.

"Goten, lunch is ready," Bulma says. Lunch? How long have I been asleep?

"I'll be right out," I say. I jump out of bed, running straight to the door, brushing my hair down with my hand as I run. The hallways are in the rear-view as I burst into the kitchen.

"You...didn't get dressed?" Trunks offers. I look down, realizing that I'm only wearing a pair of sweatpants. My bare chest is freezing cold.

"Didn't think about it, smelt bacon," I lie. Luckily, there actually is bacon, so I grab a strip and begin chewing on it. Vegeta manages a chuckle before lifting his plate, stacked high with pancakes, and leaving the room without a word. Bulma takes her seat at the table, across from Bulla and next to Trunks. I sit down across from Trunks, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"So, Trunks," Bulma starts. "Do you have any plans for the Summer?"

"I'm going to the beach with a few of my friends," he says. "Goten, do you...?"

I choke on my bacon. What the hell do I say now? After his speech at Graduation, I'm not exactly cool with Trunks at the moment. But if he's willing to invite me to he beach, I guess he has nothing against me. Maybe I took the speech the wrong way?

"When are you going?"

Trunks smiles. "Two weeks. You can invite Bailey if you want."

Bulma perks up. "Who's Bailey?"

Trunks' and I's eyes go wide. "A girl I met at the movies," I lie. "She and her friend Dana sat next to us at the Cell Games."

"Oh, okay then," she says, returning to her pancakes. Trunks and I both breathe a sigh of relief. Bulla smacks me in the face with a pancake, splattering me with syrup. It drips down my face, neck, and eventually my chest.

"Dammit, Bulla!" Trunks whines. "Goten, you should go take a shower. I'll clean up."

I nod, shoving my last slice of bacon in my mouth and leaving the table. I walk through the hallways, directly to my room where I shed my clothes and step into the shower. I turn the nozzle for some cold water, but nothing happens. I turn the other one, but again no water appears. I curse under my breath, knowing that the water must be out for some reason. I step out of the shower, over to the sink where I find that the water is working just fine. I wonder if Trunks' shower is working?

I wrap a towel around my waist and step out in the hallway. Bulla is screaming in the kitchen, so I assume Trunks and Bulma are right there beside her. I rush through the hallway, hoping that I don't run into anybody. Someone must be watching over me, because I slip into Trunks' room with nobody in sight.

I cross his perfectly-neat room and step into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I drop the towel, stepping into his identical shower. The water cascades down on me, so at last I can finally get the stupid syrup off me.

A few minutes later I'm clean, but the water is hot and I really don't feel like getting out. I just stand there, enjoying the hot water running over my body. It's peaceful, something I really want right now.

Plus, my head is still killing me. Hangovers _suck_.

"Goten, are you—" Trunks says, walking into the bathroom without even knocking. Syrup is dripping from his hair and now bare chest (it seems Bulla has struck again). He looks at me, a look of minor surprise in his eyes. For whatever reason, he doesn't seem all that freaked out. "Oh, shit, sorry. I didn't—wait, why are you in here?"

"My shower wasn't working!" I cry. "I didn't think you'd mind!"

"I don't, it doesn't matter," he shrugs. "We've known each other our whole lives, you think just seeing you naked will freak me out? Jesus, self-conscious much?"

I feel myself blushing furiously, covering myself as much as I can. Trunks shrugs, removing his pants without a worry in the world. I tear my eyes away, despite how much I _really _don't want to. I wonder what he...?

"Thinking about something?" he asks, opening the shower door. I back away from him, my back pressing against the far corner of the large shower. My hands never leave my groin.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK?" I squeal.

"I've got syrup on me, I'm getting this shit off," he says calmly. He grabs a bar of soap, scrubbing his chest with it. He turns away (THANK GOD), looking away from me. It took about half a second for me to get a hard-on after he walked into the room. My face is like a tomato. I scoot towards the door, desperately trying to hide my manhood.

"You're so weird, Goten," Trunks says. He turns toward me, laughing. "We've taken baths before."

"Yeah, when we were little kids," I grunt. This is getting more and more difficult to hide. "It's a bit different now."

"How so?"

"Because you're almost 18, and I'm almost 17!" I cry. "It. Is. WEIRD."

"It makes no difference, you're like my brother," he says. I stop, completely petrified. Did I just get brother-zoned?

"I'm clean enough," I conclude, opening the shower door. Trunks grabs my shoulder, spinning me around.

"No you're not," he contradicts. "You missed a spot right...there." Trunks puts a big blob of shampoo right on the tip of my nose, making us both laugh wildly. My erection finally goes flacid, the tension between us melting away. I take a glob of bubbly shampoo from Trunks' hair, cupping it between my hands and blowing it in his face. The two of us laugh wildly again, beginning the first phase of our shampoo war. For the first time in forever, the feeling of him so close to me doesn't send me into a hormonal explosion. For the first time in forever, we just act like kids.

Half an hour and two teenage boys wrinkled like elderly raisins later, we finally get out of the shower and put on some clothes. We never stop laughing.

"So, about the beach," I start. "Who all's going?"

"Umm, let's see..." Trunks starts. "Dana, maybe Bailey, Takumi, Judai, Gohan, Masaomi..."

"Wait, who?"

"Masaomi, he's in my class."

"You invited Gohan?" I ask.

"I ran into him at the store a few days ago," he says. "We got talking and he told me how Videl's been wanting to go to the beach for a long time. So, I invited him."

I'm still trying to figure out if he's telling the truth or not. My brother, going to the beach with me while I'm trying not to stare at my shirtless best friend? Awkward...

"Anyway, we're getting a couple of huge RV's for the ride down," he says.

"RV's?" I ask. "I understand for Masaomi and the others, but us? Isn't flying easier?"

"Half of the fun to a vacation is the road trip, dude!" he jokes, drying his hair with a towel. "Just give it a shot, you'll love it. If you don't like it after two hours, you can fly the rest of the way. Deal?"

"Alright, I guess..." I surrender.

"And don't worry, we're putting Gohan and the other boring people on the other RV. Us two, Dana, Bailey, and Takumi will be on one, Gohan, Videl, Masaomi, and Judai will be on the other one."

"Why did you invite boring people?"

"To keep Gohan and Videl busy," he laughs, throwing his soggy towel at me. He steps out of the bathroom, leaving me alone.

Fuck. Now I have to spend a road trip with my crush, and one of the two people on this Earth that know about said crush. Should be interesting.

And not problematic at all.

* * *

**I CANNOT wait to write the next chapter. ROAD TRIP! The next chapter is going to be a really funny chapter, so keep your eye on the site for when it's posted. Anyway, and as always, please leave a review so that I can improve my writing, and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm finally back! I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this, I lost the flash drive with the story on it XD Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Roadtrip!**

* * *

"Goten, you ready to go?" Trunks calls from down the hall. I almost laugh to myself. I'm not exactly high maintenance: sunglasses, a couple pairs of trunks, extra clothes, sandals, money, and a toothbrush. Done.

"I've been ready for two days!" I joke. "Let's just go!"

Trunks and I laugh, racing out the door and into the sky. The gang is all meeting up at the high school, so it doesn't take us long to get there. We wait outside the school for only a moment when Gohan and Videl touch down as well.

"Hey Trunks, hey Goten!" Gohan greets as his shoes slap against the cement. Videl follows, suitcase in hand. I'm so glad she isn't like most other girls...she isn't _totally_ insane. Again, no wonder I'm gay.

"Where's everyone else?" Videl asks. "It's not just us four, is it?"

"No, there's five others coming," Trunks says. "Masaomi, Takumi, Judai, Bailey, and Dana."

"When will they be—" Gohan starts. An EXTREMELY loud honking bounces off the buildings as two large, gray RV's roll down the street. A brunette girl waves her hands wildly above her head, sticking her head out of the head RV. I see Bailey smile widely, glancing from me to Trunks and back again.

Oh, Bailey. You're so odd.

"Hey, Goten!" she squeals, running out of the RV and wrapping her arms around me in a hug. She spins around, lifting her feet into the air and spinning us around. I'm _really _confused...?

"_If you're trying to get them off the gay trail, flirt like crazy," _Bailey whispers. _"Just go with it, trust me."_

"So, when are we going?" she asks.

"We're just waiting an Takumi," Masaomi says, stepping out of the rear RV.

"Oh, he texted me on the way here," Judai interjects. "He's not coming, he's got the stomach flu."

"So, it's time to go!" Dana exclaims, interlocking her arm with Trunks'. He looks into her eyes lovingly, and she returns the glance. Are they a...couple?

"Agreed," Bailey confirms. Gohan and Videl nod, rushing into the rear RV. Judai, Gohan, Videl, and Masaomi walk to the front RV, while the four of us walk to the one in the back. Gohan's leading the way.

I step into the RV, amazed by what I see. Clearly this is a Capsule Corp. RV, because it's AWESOME. Flat-screen TV, gaming system, and a full king size bed in a separate room in the back of the RV.

"A six hour road trip isn't sounding so bad," I laugh, plopping down on the soft couch. I sink inside, probably looking like I'm being eaten by a giant marshmallow.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Dana squeals, hugging Trunks tightly. My mood takes a quick drop.

"Let's get going!" Bailey encourages. Trunks nods, jumping behind the wheel of the RV. Dana retires in a reclining chair, while Bailey takes a seat next to me. The four of us chat for a while as we set out, taking the first step in our six-hour journey.

A pothole wakes me from my nap. How long have I been asleep? I look out the window, seeing that we've long since been in the city. The land around us has turned to forestry, the trees speeding past us in a blur.

"Finally, you're awake, Goten!" Trunks says. "Hey, you mind taking the wheel? I didn't sleep well last night, I'm really tired."

"Uhh—" I hesitate. I'm not the best driver, but this road is totally straight. "Sure, I guess."

"Great!" Trunks says. I stand up from the soft couch, popping my ankles as I do. I walk to the front of the RV, grabbing the wheel. Trunks steps away, and I sit in his place. The pedal is light against my foot as I begin driving.

"Hey, Dana," Trunks says, grabbing Dana by one of her hands. "You know what I've been _dying _to try?"

Trunks leans in close to Dana, whispering something in her ear. Her eyes widen as she giggles obnoxiously. She and Trunks walk to the back of the RV, closing the door behind them. Laughs can be heard throughout the vehicle.

"Bailey, please tell me they aren't—"

"Just...focus on the road, Goten," she mutters. I lock my eyes on the back of Gohan's RV, wishing I was in there. Too bad I'm stuck in the Fuck RV.

It's been half an hour, and Dana's giggling is still ringing throughout the vehicle. I am _so _done with this bullshit.

"Bailey, take the wheel," I order. Bailey lays one finger on the wheel, and I'm already gone. I open the door to get out of the RV, letting my feet skid across the pavement before floating above the ground. The RV speeds away from me, so I have to actually give it some effort to catch up. I fly just above the asphalt, catching up to the RV as fast as I can without boosting my power level too high. I don't want Trunks to know what I'm about to do.

I finally catch up to the RV, flying right behind it. I raise myself up just a little bit at a time, just enough to poke my head up and see into the back bedroom. The sight is...definitely not what I was expecting. I expected to see the two of them having sex, butt naked on top of each other. This is...not it.

The two of them have a spinner, like from that old game Twister, between them. The two of them sit cross-legged across from each other.

What. The. Fuck.

"Your turn, Trunks," Dana says. Trunks grins, spinning the arrow on the spinner. It lands on something purple, and Dana leans down close to the board.

"Okay, this one's new," she says. "Purple means I get to suck your d—"

Okay, I'm done with this. I lower myself down to the bottom of the RV, curling my fingers around the bumper. I lift the back tires off the ground a bit, and then dropping it hard. The RV lurches forward, as if it just hit a HUGE pothole. I hear Dana cursing through a mouthful of...you know, I don't even want to think about it. Two people tumble to the ground, making me stifle a laugh. Looks like their weird little game is at an end, so I fly up to the front of the RV and step back inside.

"Goten, what did you—" Bailey starts.

"Tell you later," I say. "Give me back the wheel."

Bailey and I shuffle around, finally getting back in the driver's seat just as the bedroom door opens up. Dana's and Trunks' clothes are halfway on, and Dana has a huge bruise on her head.

"Hey...Goten..." Trunks grunts, flopping down on the couch. "Sorry, we just woke up."

"Uh-huh," I grunt, trying not to laugh. Sleeping my ass.

"I'll take the wheel if you want me to, Goten," Dana offers. I nod, stepping out of the seat and letting her sit down. Dana honks at Gohan, who honks back.

"How long until we get to the beach?" Bailey asks. Trunks flips his phone open, and then checks his GPS.

"I think about three more hours," Trunks says. Bailey smiles, grabbing my wrist.

"Good, we have plenty of time then," Bailey says. She grabs my wrist, pulling me towards the back bedroom.

"Bailey, what are you—"

Bailey presses her lips against mine, silencing me in an instant. She pulls away, shooting me a glance that clearly says: _Shut up and go with it._

Bailey and I walk into the back bedroom, closing the door behind us. Trunks' eyes are wide as we do so.

"I am _so _sorry about that, Goten," Bailey apologizes. "But I'm not gonna let them get away with what they did."

"What are you talking about, Bailey?" I cry. "And why the hell did you kiss me?"

"To shut you up, you would have ruined everything," she jokes. "Listen, Dana told me that Trunks thinks that the two of us made a terrible couple. And he just ran back here with Dana, so we're gonna get back at him."

"How...?"

"We, Goten," she pauses. "Are gonna have sex."

What the hell is happening today? "Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

"Oh, that came out wrong," she says. "We're going to _fake _having sex."

This girl. Is crazy.

"I don't follow."

"I saw it in a movie, just stand on the bed," she orders. I nod hesitantly, stepping onto the bed. She does the same, and begins jumping on the bed loudly.

"Why are you jumping on the bed?"

"To make it sound like sex," she says. "Now for the sound effects. _Oh, Goten!_"

I watch her, completely dumbfounded. She is so damn weird.

"_That's how I love it, Goten!_" she yells. She stifles a laugh at great effort, so eventually I finally give in.

"_Faster, Bailey, faster!_" I yell. She and I both bury our faces in pillows to keep from laughing. "_Faster!_"

"Okay, I think that's enough," Bailey whispers. "For now, let's just keep jumping. We don't have to get all loud now that we're into it."

I laugh, and the two of us continue jumping on the bed. We push each other around, trying to knock each other off, which is the most fun I've had in a while. Excluding the shampoo war with Trunks, of course.

"Oh my God, are you ready for the best revenge ever?" I whisper.

"What is it?"

I take a deep breath before yelling the funniest thing I've said in my entire life. "FINALLY, I SPUN PURPLE!"

"YES!" Bailey screams, though she probably has no idea what I'm talking about. We open a window, sticking our heads out to let out our laughs. There's no fighting it this time.

"Okay, I think that's enough," she says. We messy up each other's hair before leaving the bedroom.

"Have fun in there?" Trunks asks calmly. Dana's face is blank, her eyes fixed on the other RV. Bailey loops her arm through mine.

"It was the _best_," she says. "Totally makes up for him running out on me at the club."

Oh, she is wicked. She giggles before retiring to a seat next to Trunks. I sit down in the reclining chair.

"So what are we doing when we get to the beach?" I ask Trunks. "Are we going straight down?"

"Hotel first, then beach," he says. "Put our stuff away."

We ride in silence for a long time. Dana hasn't said a word since she took the wheel, and Trunks and Bailey are both asleep.

"Okay then," I say. I flip open my cell phone, typing in Gohan's number. I press the phone against my ear.

"_Hello_?" Gohan answers.

"Hey, do you know how much longer it'll be until we're there?" I ask.

"_Probably about another hour and a half, why?_" he asks.

"Everyone in here is asleep, figured I'd come on up to your RV."

"Sure, see you in a sec," he says. I hang up the phone. I walk over and open the door to the RV, jumping into the air and flying up to the next RV.

I step into the RV, widening a few pairs of eyes. Videl and Gohan just wave.

"How did you...?" Judai mutters.

"I flew, duh," I say. Sometimes I forget that not sees flying as normal...

"Okay, you can fly," Judai mumbles. "That's...interesting."

"What's up, Goten?" Videl asks.

"Nothing much. Everyone back there is asleep, and Dana was so focused on the road she hadn't said a word in hours. I was bored out of my mind."

"Sounds horrible..." Videl jokes. "So, where's Trunks going to college?"

"Takashi Tech."

"Expensive place," she says. "Makes sense, though. Richest people I've ever seen."

Videl and I share a laugh, though mine is forced. Just the thought of Trunks leaving makes me want to vomit. Masaomi is watching me closely for some reason.

"So, Goten, come take a load off," Masaomi invites. I nod, flopping down on the soft couch. This RV is identical to mine, but there's no bedroom. Instead there's just another seating area.

"Man, this road trip is taking forever," Gohan whines. "Kinda makes me wish we'd flown, huh Goten?"

"Totally. I never knew how boring driving can be."

Masaomi laughs loudly. "It's so weird how you talk about flying like it's normal."

"For us, it is normal," Videl laughs.

Something on the dashboard lights up, making Gohan frown. "We need gas."

"I bet Trunks and the others do too," Masaomi says. "I'll call him."

Masaomi calls Trunks to tell him about our situation. I can't hear Trunks, but I can assume that they need gas as well, so we drive for about ten more minutes until we find a gas station. The two RV's pull in, and Gohan and Trunks fill up their respective vehicles. I rush off to the bathroom.

Once inside, I speed right to the closest urinal. The bathrooms in the RV are barely big enough for me to fit in, so I've been holding this for a while.

Ahh...relief.

I stand there for a minute, finally draining my bladder. I hear someone else walk in, leaning back to see that it's Masaomi. He takes the urinal that's 2 down from me.

"So, Goten..." Masaomi starts. Who wants conversation while taking a piss?

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been in love with Trunks?"

Fuck.

* * *

**Thankya for reading! I promise I'll try to be quicker about the next chapter, I'm holding onto this flash drive and never letting go XD As always, please leave a review and check back often for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I. Am. BACK! :D I told you I haven't abandoned this story! I love this shipping, but soo much stuff got in the way that I couldn't find time to give Truten the attention it deserves /3. But I'm back, and I'm gonna start working on ALL of my stories like it's a religion, this one included. So without further ado, here is the long-awaited next installment of In Which Love is Concealed!**

* * *

To say I'm scared is the understatement of the century. Masaomi watches me closely as I zip up my pants, clamping my mouth shut to avoid screaming. Masaomi zips up his pants when he's done, smiling wickedly as he watches me.

"I'll take that as…a long time," he says curtly.

"What are you talking about? I'm not in _love _with Trunks. He's my best friend!"

"Sure you aren't," Masaomi smiles, rolling his eyes. "I saw your reaction when you told Videl what college he's going to. I guess you aren't going to Takashi Tech?"

I gulp nervously. "Of course not, I don't have that kind of money."

"Which is why you're sad to see him go," Masaomi says, crossing his hands over his heart and making a mock pouty face to taunt me. "Admit it, you have a crush on him."

I bite my lip in thought. Masaomi doesn't seem like a bad guy, but I don't want him going to Trunks about this. "What would you say if I do?"

Masaomi smiles triumphantly. "I'd say cha-ching, that's what."

"W-What?"

"Alright, here's what's going down. You need to keep this secret, I need money to save up for college," Masaomi explains slowly. My eyes widen with each word, my heart beating faster than ever.

_Him_, a nice guy? Fuck that.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" I growl.

"Oh, don't say that! Blackmail is such a strong word!" he exclaims mockingly. "I prefer that I'm your employee, and my job is secret-keeping. I just need my salary."

"That's some fucked up role-playing."

"Eh, it's whatever," Masaomi shrugs. "I expect 800 Zeni in my hand, exactly one week after we get back from the beach. If you refuse, or fail to pay me in time, Trunks will hear _all _about this. Got it?"

My heart feels like it's about to burst. My head is throbbing, all this new information pounding inside my skull, just begging to get out. I shake my head to clear it, my lips curling down in a frown.

"And what will you do if I just decide to kick your stupid ass?" I growl. Masaomi laughs, leaning against the wall.

"Are you serious, Goten?" he laughs. "Like _you _could ever take me in a—"

Before he can even blink, I leap across the bathroom and tackle Masaomi. My fingers dig into the skin around his throat, his face paling as I lift him into the air with one arm. He cries out in pain as I slam his back into a wall.

"What are you gonna do, Goten?" Masaomi chokes out. "Unless you kill me, I'll tell him no matter what. So are you gonna kill me?"

I tighten my grip around his throat, squeezing a yelp out of the little weasel. "I'm seriously wanting to."

Masaomi smiles deviously, despite his lack of air. "You won't do it. After all…what would Trunks think?"

That breaks me. I drop Masaomi on the ground, who would surely be laughing if he weren't rubbing his sore throat. "Fine, you win," I huff, defeated.

His voice is raspy when he speaks again. "Excellent. You know the time limit."

I don't let him spit out another word before I dart from the bathroom. I emerge, Trunks smiling when he sees me.

"Geez, there you are, Goten!" Trunks teases. "I thought you fell in the toilet or something!"

I smile fakely, biting back a response while I step onto the RV. My blood is boiling right now, who knows what I might spew out?

I make sure to get back on Trunks' RV to avoid Masaomi. I don't know if I could restrain myself from throwing his stupid ass out the window. When Trunks, Dana, and Bailey join me, Trunks returns to the wheel while the ladies claim the couch. I return to my comfy chair, my eyes fluttering shut as I recline ever so slowly.

What the hell am I gonna do? Masaomi wants 800 Zeni to keep my secret, but where the hell am I gonna get that kind of money? I can't ask Trunks or his family for it, they'll ask what it's for. It's not like I can go back to Mom, as if she would have the money either. Gohan is more likely a choice, considering he already knows, but I remember Mom saying that Gohan and Videl aren't exactly well-off either.

Maybe I just let Masaomi tell Trunks? I mean, it's been hard watching Trunks around Dana. My personal hatred for the bitch aside, Trunks with _anyone _but me is enough to break my heart. This way, either Trunks accepts me or he doesn't, and I don't have to live with the fear that he won't love me. At least I'll know, right?

"So I hope you two aren't going back into the bedroom again, right?" Dana teases. I turn to her, my smirk apparent.

"I could say the same to you, you know."

Dana's face turns a bright shade of red as she turns to the window, desperate to hide her blush. Bailey has to slap a hand across her mouth to hide her laughter. She and I exchange devious glances before returning to silence.

The last hour of our journey passes, and I space out for the rest of the trip. I don't think about my situation with Masaomi, it only upsets me. I don't sleep either, despite my best efforts to do so. I just kind of zone out, my gaze locked on some point in the distance. Before I even know it, Trunks is putting the giant vehicle in park and stepping outside.

I follow him quickly after being snapped out of my chance. The first thing I notice is the smell. Salt forces its way into my senses, my eyelids fluttering shut as I take in a deep breath. Not even Masaomi could mess this up, it's too perfect a moment. How long has it been since I've been to the beach?

"Do we have to go to the hotel first…?" Bailey whines jokingly.

"Wanna risk all of our shit getting stolen?" Judai teases. "Come on, let's do this quickly."

Gohan smirks, turning to Trunks and I. "I can think of three ways to speed this up."

"Super Saiyan?"

"Super Saiyan."

Trunks, Gohan and I all line up, the others stepping away. Only Videl seems to have any idea of what's going, the others all watching curiously.

"Who wants to go first?" Gohan asks.

"I will," Trunks smiles, stepping ahead. He widens his feet, curling his fists close to his body. Though most wouldn't notice, Gohan Videl and I notice a sharp spike in his power. His power flashes to the golden shade of a Super Saiyan, his hair spiking up to defy gravity.

"W-what the fuck?!" Judai cries.

"You get used to it," Videl sighs, smiling as she shifts her weight.

"We'll handle the luggage, you guys head down to the beach," Trunks says. He rockets into the air, his power level the only indication of his presence in a matter of moments.

"Let's go, Goten," Gohan says. Much less dramatically than Trunks, Gohan quickly shifts to his Super Saiyan form and flies off after Trunks.

I shoot an evil glare towards Masaomi just as my power skyrockets, my hair flashing gold. His widened eyes lock with my cold ones, and I think he gets my intended message. _Do you know what I'm capable of now? Do you know how powerful I really am?_

"So you didn't really dye your hair gold," Bailey teases. "I was kind of wondering how you dyed it to gold and back so easily, getting the exact same color. Now it makes sense…kind of."

"I'll explain it later," I laugh. After shooting one last glare at Masaomi, I run back over to the RV. I slide the first suitcase out of the bottom, sensing Gohan's energy to pinpoint his location. I hold the luggage high above my head, and chuck it into the city the way only a Saiyan could. Knowing Gohan, he's sure to redirect it right to Trunks at the hotel. I hope so, because if not I probably just hit him in the head.

"Wow, Goten," Dana laughs. "Never knew that was…humanly possible."

"Half-humanly," Videl interjects. "Long story, don't ask. It just made my head hurt for a year."

"Besides, haven't you seen them flying around all day?" Judai asks. "I think we can throw 'humanly possible' to the wind."

We all share a laugh before I return to throwing luggage across the city. This must look interesting from the streets below the…suitcases. And Gohan. I hope we're not on the news later.

When I finish with the luggage, I shoot one last angry glance at Masaomi and rocket across the city. I meet up with Gohan, and the two of us fly towards Trunks. Gohan laughs, but I gulp when I see Trunks.

A huge purple bruise has formed on his right cheek, swollen out slightly. He cups the injured skin in his right hand, cringing when he brushes across the bruise.

"What the hell was that?!" Trunks cries. "I didn't know we were throwing shit across the city! The first one hit me in the _face_!"

"Relax, it'll heal in a couple hours," Gohan comforts, wiping away his tears. "Saiyans, remember?"

We all nod. We each take a pile of luggage down from the rooftop, still in our hands when we land on the ground. We get more than a few odd looks from people passing by, but they walk on as if it they hadn't just seen three guys jump down from the roof of a twelve story building. Trunks checks us into our rooms with his credit card, and the three of us all but toss the luggage inside and close the door shut again. We dispose of our shirts ahead of time and are back to the skies, flying back towards the RV only seconds later.

"Well that was fast," Masaomi teases as we land. I shoot him a glare, but he only scoffs and turns away. "Come on, let's get to the beach!"

Well _there's_ something we can agree on.

* * *

**Well well, Masaomi is a dirty little shit, isn't he? XD I never intended to use so many OC's in this story, but only three of them are mildly important so don't worry. Judai is just there because I think he has a cool name xD. Anyway, I'm not quite sure this is enough to hold you guys over since it's been so long since my last update, but more is coming I swear! Please be patient with the next update, because I need to update two others before this one will be. On the bright side, the next chapter for both stories are already in progress so it won't be TOO terribly long until the next update.**

**Don't hold me to that, please.**

**In any case, thank you so much for reading! PLEASE leave a review or Goten will tie you to Dana and beat the hell out of you both :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Omg I am so sorry. Life threw a curve ball the past couple months and I've barely gotten any writing done this entire school year. But now that things are starting to wind down again, I'm going to try pumping out a chapter a week for EACH of my three stories. Please don't hold me to that, but I swear I'll try! Anyway, onto my pre-chapter note.**

**There's a...disturbing amount of readers that want Masaomi and Dana to die a horrible death. First, I say that is absolutely hilarious. Second, those comments make me proud that I've developed such an unlikable character when that was my intention. And third, I think some of you need some serious help. Seriously.**

**Anyway, enough of my soapbox. You've been waiting a long time for this installment, so let's get to the yaoi!**

* * *

"Ow ow ow, hot sand!" Judai whines as we step onto the beach. Trunks and I agree, hastily throwing our things down and running to the water (well, maybe not_ hastily_, but as fast as we can go without raising too many questions). The others follow soon after, diving into the water.

I shiver as I dive below the surface. The water is too dirty to see very far in front of me, but the shells below are gorgeous. Trunks swims up behind me, picking up an exceptionally colorful shell off the sea floor and poking his head back above. I grin, and follow him.

He holds the shell out to me, still wet from being beneath the cold water for who knows how long. The surface is smooth from the waves crashing down on it again and again, the colors seeming inexplicable. Trunks goes onto explain a chemical reaction that could have caused that, which I pretend to understand. Mostly, I just stare at the shell. And him.

"Here, you keep it," Trunks smiles, slipping the shell into my hand.

"Really?" I gasp, turning the large shell over in my hands. "But you found it, you should keep it."

"Nah, I don't really have any use for it," Trunks shrugs, his smile never faltering. "Come on, Goten, let's look for some more."

And we do. For the next couple hours, Trunks and I are more often underwater than not. We find more shells than we can carry, but none are ever as beautiful as the one Trunks found at the very beginning. I keep that one to myself.

Eventually we start to get cold, so we exit the water to rest. The others got out a while ago, and are all sitting beneath the umbrellas on their towels and lawn chairs. Dana waves teasingly at Trunks, his face already heating up. I simply laugh and take a seat.

Somehow, not even Dana could ruin this for me.

"So Goten, what do you want to do tonight?" Bailey inquires, leaning her head on my shoulder. I groan inwardly, hating her pointless flirting.

"No clue, probably just relax," I shrug. The shrug was an attempt to get her off.

"Aw, that's no fun," Dana jokes. "We should go find a club!"

"No," I snap.

"Why not?"

"Bad things happen when I go to clubs with you two," I laugh, pointing at Trunks and Dana. The two of them blush furiously, scooting away from each other as far as they can. The rest of us laugh wildly.

"Last time was fun, though," Bailey says. "We flew around and stuff, we had a good time!"

"When did you go back to the club?" Trunks asks, turning to me. I swallow nervously, not quite sure how to answer.

"Oh, uh…one day I was bored and decided to go hang out with Bailey," I lie. Well, not exactly a lie. I did decide to go out with Bailey, but my reasoning was a bit…different.

"Oh, okay," Trunks says, turning away from me. I instantly notice Dana giving Trunks a weird look, which I try to ignore by turning back to Bailey.

"So, little bro's gone clubbing?" Gohan teases. I blush furiously.

"It was…a non-alcoholic club?" I offer.

"Suurrrre it was," Videl laughs. Everyone but me laughs out loud while I try to avoid Gohan's gaze. I know he doesn't really care, but I still find myself ashamed that my brother knows that I've drank.

"So it's decided, tonight we hit the club!" Dana exclaims.

"Hold on, nothing's been decided!" I plead, really not wanting to go out tonight. Especially because it's probably going to involve Trunks and Dana wasted.

"Actually, I think it sounds fun," Gohan shrugs, thoroughly surprising me. "It'll be just like old times, huh Videl?"

"Not a mental picture I wanted," I groan. Everyone laughs again, silence reigning afterwards as we look out onto the ocean.

"It's so beautiful," Videl comments, leaning over onto Gohan, who wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, it really is," Trunks agrees. "We should watch the sunset."

"Then we'll hit the club?" Bailey confirms. Trunks nods, and Bailey grins. "Awesome."

So we wait. Some of us go back into the water for a while to cool down, but when the sun turns from yellow to gold, then to orange, we're all back under the umbrellas to watch it sink over the water.

Fortunately, Trunks and Dana are next to each other but _very _far away from me. Trying to ignore them as best I can, I turn to watch the orange sun get lower and lower. Then I notice that Masaomi is sitting on my left.

"It would be so easy to tell him," Masaomi muses aloud. I growl at him, but still he doesn't flinch.

"Don't push it, Masaomi," I whisper. "I'll get your money, just leave Trunks out of it."

"Whatever you say, Goten," he laughs. "Let's just hope nothing…_slips _out tonight."

"What are you getting at?" I growl.

"You're buying my drinks."

"I hate you," I groan. Masaomi smirks triumphantly, knowing that he's got me. But I decide to just go along with it and hope I have enough money.

When the sun is finally out of sight, and the stars are beginning to peek through the clouds, we all head back to the hotel. The guys all just throw on some clean clothes and fix our hair a little, while the girls decide to take their time (with the exception of Videl).

After an hour of preparing and giggling, we're all walking down the sidewalk and looking for clubs. I look half-heartedly, not really wanting to go to a club at all. Eventually, much to my dismay and everyone else's joy, we find one and walk right inside. Oddly, lacking a line.

"I wonder why there's nobody outside," Videl muses as we enter the club. Looking around the dimly lit club, we see nothing really out of the ordinary. A circle of couches and chairs on the far side. A circular bar with several bartenders, only a couple of whom are serving drinks. The rest just wipe down clear glasses with rags and store them below the counter.

Music blasts loudly in my ears, intensifying my headache and making me groan out loud. The other club-goers here seem a little out of the ordinary as well. All the men are in tight shirts, a disturbing amount of skinny jeans clad on their hips. The women are dressed very comfortably for being at a club, I even pick one out in sweat pants.

"Is this…?" Gohan starts.

"A gay bar?" Trunks finishes. Our first hint should have been Bad Romance by Lady Gaga ringing throughout the club, our final confirmation being a short haired girl having her lips locked with a petite blond on the couches.

"We should go somewhere else…" Judai concludes.

"Why bother?" Trunks interjects, surprising us all. "It's like we're trying to hook up, we're just here to get some drinks."

"Trunks…I don't know if I'm comfortable with this. Come on, there's gotta be a million clubs around here," Dana pleads. A few patrons glance over at us, eyebrows raised and wondering if we're going to come in or not.

"Come on, Dana, it's not so bad," Gohan grins. "Come on, live a little!"

Never thought I'd hear _Gohan _of all people say that. Gohan shoots me a knowing glance, winking obviously. My face reddens just as obviously.

"I think this place is bogus," Masaomi scoffs, turning to leave. "Come on, I'm leaving."

"I'll stay," Bailey smiles, looping her arm through mine. "Who's in?"

In the end, Trunks, Gohan, Videl, and Bailey are the only ones who agree to stay. Dana gives Trunks a quick glare before exiting the bar, sure to result in a fight later. I linger at the entrance as our group splits, nervous to be sitting in a gay bar with my gay crush. Who doesn't know that I'm gay.

It has to be better than being with Masaomi, so I stay in the bar with Trunks and the others.

"Glad you finally decided to sit down," someone comments as we all take our seats in the sitting area. A lanky man with spiked brown hair smiles at me. His arms are draped over the back of his couch, his head leaned back on it. His voice gives off the slight lisp of the stereotypical gay man. He shoots me a glance, clearly checking me out.

_One move and I swear I'll rip your fucking head off_, I growl in my mind.

"I wouldn't bother, man. Goten's as straight as they come," Trunks laughs. _If only you knew…_

"Shame. You really are cute," he muses, his eyes drifting over the rest of our group. His eyes hesitate on Trunks, but then return to the ceiling. "So what's a group of straight people doing here?"

"First place we found, and it serves alcohol," Bailey giggles. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"Not really. We tend to turn most people off," the man shrugs. He shoots Trunks a glance. "In more ways than one."

There's an uncomfortable silence at the latest statement, the strange man smirking at our lack of reaction. Trunks is the first to speak afterwards. "So what's your name?"

"Aaron," he replies quickly. "And you?"

We go down the line, all introducing ourselves and finishing with Bailey. Frankly, I'm pretty sure he stopped listening after Trunks.

"I'll get our drinks," Videl smiles, standing. Bailey offers to accompany her and she accepts, leaving all of the guys on our own.

"You're surprisingly cool with this, Goten," Trunks comments, somehow noticing how at home I feel here. Truthfully, I do feel some level of respect for those who have shed their spots in the closet. Or maybe it's envy? I don't really know.

"I don't have a problem with gay people," I tell him. The absolute truth, of course, though my reasoning is different than he would expect. Trunks smiles softly at my comment, a mysterious gesture. I shrug it off as Bailey and Videl return with our drinks.

"Took you long enough," Gohan teases, planting an innocent kiss on Videl's lips as she returns to her seat.

"Sorry, we got hit on by some lesbians on the way back," Videl smiles. "They were pretty disappointed to find out we're straight."

"Well you _are _beautiful," Gohan grins.

"God, wanna be any more cheesy Gohan?" Videl laughs, smacking the back of her hand on his chest. We all laugh out loud, getting to work on our drinks.

The night progresses pretty smoothly. Gohan and Videl supply most all of the drinks (something I would never have expected from Gohan) and I get more drunk than I'd like to admit.

"Goten, I think we…I mean…uh, fuck," Bailey groans, giggling slightly. The alcohol digs at her brain, muddling her thoughts. She stumbles slightly (I don't know what the hell she drank, because I've never known her to be a lightweight), and I catch her in my left arm. A few of the other customers shoot us strange looks, but soon return to their own drinks.

"We should go," I finish for her, assuming the rest of her sentence. Bailey nods happily, brushing her hair out of her face. "I'll go find Trunks." Bailey points to the back of the bar.

"He went back there…with, uh…Dana, I think," she says.

"Dana isn't here," I tell her. "You must be mistaken." Bailey presses a finger over my lips.

"No no no, I remember specififically," she stutters. "He lead someone back there by their hand. Or their wrist, or…some part of an arm." She wrinkles her nose, trying to get her words straight.

Trying not to jump to conclusions, I set Bailey down on the couch and walk (and stagger at one point) to the back of the club to find Trunks. Gohan and Videl are both sitting at the bar laughing, clearly not as drunk as the rest of us. I nod to Gohan, letting him know that I'm about ready to go. He probably doesn't understand the nod, but I'm sure he understands the stagger.

I look through the back few rooms of the bar, with no luck in finding my purple haired friend. Arriving at the last door, the Men's bathroom, I reason that he has to be in here if he's still in the bar.

I knock on the door, knowing full well that it's not a private bathroom but not wanting to walk into something I don't want to see. "Hey Trunks, you in there?"

"Don't come in here!" Trunks screams back instantly. I try to think of why he'd be so frantic to keep me out of the bathroom, my drinks finally affecting my thought processes. Eventually, I come to one conclusion. I can't think of a single woman in this club that would hook up with Trunks, except Bailey who is back in the main area.

No. Fucking. Way.

All good judgment thrown out the window, I throw the door open with no hesitation against Trunks' wishes. I see Trunks sliding his shirt back on his toned body, Aaron still completely naked leaning against one of the sinks. Goten averts his eyes back to Trunks, who hangs his head in shame.

"Trunks…?" I mutter. Trunks turns away from me, still not looking at Aaron either.

"I didn't want you to find out like this," Trunks says softly, refusing to look at me.

"You're…are you…?" I mumble, trying to form a coherent sentence through both shock, adrenaline, alcohol, and more lust than I'm proud of.

"Yeah," Trunks answers quickly. He pushes himself past me and out of the bathroom, leaving me and the still nude Aaron in the bathroom.

"Way to fuck it up, Goten," Aaron scoffs. "We didn't even get to do anything, you fucked it all up."

Aaron reaches down to pick up his pants, but my complete and utter fury at the man takes over. I sprint over to him at Saiyan speeds, pushing on his chest as hard as I should without killing him. He flies back instantly, breaking through three bathroom stalls and breaking a toilet. Dirty water rains down on his still naked form, consciousness lost.

_That's what you get for stepping in on Trunks,_ I smirk in my head. I turn to exit the bathroom, thoughts surprisingly clear as I speed through the bar. I guess beating the absolute shit out of Aaron really helped.

I grab Bailey by her arm and pull her off the couch rather quickly, causing her to yelp in protest as I drag her to her feet. Slinging one of her arms over my shoulder, I lift to where she only barely needs to walk on her own.

"We're leaving," I tell her.

"Gohan and…Mrs. Gohan went after Trunks," Bailey tells me, leaning in close to whisper for some reason. "They said they'd meet you at the hotel."

Bailey and I step into the cool air, completely shocking me out of my drunken stupor. Bailey's head seems to clear up a bit as well.

"What's that noise?" Bailey groans, cradling her forehead in her free hand.

"What noise?" I ask. Immediately I only hear the bustling of cars on the street in front of us, but listen more intently to see what Bailey's talking about. Sure enough, to our left, looks like a full-fledged protest.

"Are those protesters?" Bailey mumbles. I set Bailey on the concrete, a sinking feeling disrupting my stomach.

"_Hey look, there's one!_" someone in the distant crowd yells, pointing in my direction. I turn to make sure he didn't mean someone behind me, but there's nobody. Only the half-conscious Bailey and empty pavement.

I walk closer, fists balling tighter and tighter as their signs come into focus. Some of the signs hold religious symbols, such as crosses and depictions of God. Most however, hold a single phrase.

_God Hates Fags_

No. Not tonight, I am _not _in the fucking mood.

"I suggest you all disperse right now, or this is going to get really ugly!" I scream at the crowd. Refusing to back down, ignorant of my power, most of the protesters simply laugh.

"We're not afraid of you, fag!" a man yells. His head is balding majorly, his glasses hanging lowly down on his nose. On his shirt is that phrase again, depicted in front of another cross.

"5!" I yell. None of them move, and start yelling even louder about how I'm going to Hell. "4…3…2..."

A single rock flies into the air, my Saiyan senses picking up the stone immediately. Just inches from my head, I catch the rock between two fingers effortlessly.

"One," I growl. I flick the rock back where it came from, connecting with the head of the man who tossed it. It bounces off his forehead, the man yelping loudly as he falls back on the ground. Several people turn to him, gasping over his unconscious body, and then back to me.

"_Get out of here, fag! Nobody wants you here! You're gonna burn in hell!_" the crowd uproars at different times. They advance on me slightly, my confidence never faltering as the horde of people inch closer. I count out the crowd, eleven men (excluding the one I already knocked out) and no women. That's good. I don't think I could bring myself to hit a woman.

One swings his sign to hit me, which would surely turn out to be harmless to me but I don't let him ever find that out. I punch the wood forming the sign's handle, shattering the plank and sending his sign to the concrete. I plant a solid punch to his stomach, and a kick to his shoulder sends him flying against the wall of the bar. The stone wall cracks under the pressure, threatening to collapse but doesn't.

"What is this guy?" one yells. He takes a single step towards me, but I plant my palm hard on his chest and send him flying back into one of his buddies. Grabbing an advancing man by the back of his hoodie, I swing him around me in a full circle and throw him into three of his friends bowling-ball style. Four left, they all hesitate slightly before taking one step towards me.

"Should we…" one hesitates.

"No, let's just get out of here," another scoffs. He gestures for the remaining men to follow, which I refuse to allow. Flexing my power level a bit, I fly straight over them and land before any of them can blink.

"W-What are you?!" he cries.

"Really, _really _pissed off," I growl. I punch one in the face, planting a foot on the cheek of the man on either side of the first guy. All three pass out instantly, leaving only a single one left. This one is much younger than the rest, I estimate him to be my age or younger. His eyes are wide with fear, legs trembling slightly as he backs away. Trying to calm my anger, I take a deep breath and turn away from him.

"Get out of my face. _Now_," I order. He nods, turning to run. "Oh, and one last thing. Never get in with these kind of people again. They're ignorant, intolerant, and stupid."

He nods, and runs out of sight that rivals a Super Saiyan (not literally, of course). I walk over to Bailey and scoop her into my arms, not bothering to try and hide myself as I fly into the air. We arrive at our room's balcony where Videl and Gohan are sitting outside, talking in hushed tones.

"Hey Gohan," I greet as I drop down into the wood. I lay Bailey out on a reclining lawn chair, where she turns over slowly before presumably falling asleep. Gohan nods, but doesn't meet my gaze. "Where's Trunks? I don't sense his energy."

"He's inside. He's just hiding it, hoping you'll go looking for him somewhere else," Videl explains. "They're back, Dana and them. Trunks won't talk to any of them, and Dana refuses to talk to him."

There's a long silence, but Gohan's voice eventually fills the void. "He said he wants to talk to you whenever you got here."

"Yet he's hiding his energy," I chuckle. "Fine. I'm going inside."

Leaving the others behind me, I open the sliding glass door and enter the hotel room. The place is really more of a penthouse (Capsule Corp. paid for it, so no surprise there), consisting of two bathrooms and four bedrooms. One for me and Bailey, Trunks and Dana, Gohan and Videl, Judai and Masaomi. Each room has a queen sized bed, with the exception of Judai's and Masaomi, which as twin beds.

"About time you showed up," Masaomi scoffs as I approach. Throwing him the finger without a second thought, I walk straight up to Judai.

"Where's Trunks?"

"His and Dana's room, right down there," Judai says, pointing down the nearest hallway. I look over to Dana, sulking in the corner with her arms folded over her scantily clad chest. I roll my eyes and walk down the hallway, Trunks' power level slowly coming into focus.

I open the door slowly, letting the luxurious room slowly be revealed behind the wooden door. Centered against the back wall is the twin-sized bed, and end table on each side bearing a lamp. The wall behind the bed is a dark beige, while the rest of the walls are more of a cream color. Trunks is sitting on the end of the bed, his strong hands fisted in his lavender locks in frustration. He looks up at me, not bothering to fake a smile.

I guess it's about time we sorted this whole mess out.

* * *

**Dum dum dum...that's right! The moment of reckoning is at hand! Thank you all so much for reading this, I'm not sure how many of my old readers still enjoy reading this story. Or if any of them are reading this right now haha. If you're reading any of my other stories, expect an update in my NaruKiba soon as well. Please please PLEASE leave a review, because more reviews makes me want to write more. Thank you so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is. This chapter has been planned since Day 1, with the exception of a couple unexpected OC's. There's something very, _very _special in this chapter that a lot of you have been asking for. I'll leave you to it, then.**

* * *

I walked into this room with complete confidence. That didn't last too long.

The full force of the situation hit me when I saw Trunks sitting there, his lavender hair hanging over his forehead and parted to each side. It finally sinks in that, since he isn't straight, that there really is a chance for us. Hell, he might even like me, despite the fact that he was with Aaron earlier. I decide to blame it on alcohol and push it to the back of my mind.

Trunks stayed dead silent for several minutes after I sat down next to him on the end of the bed, cracking my knuckles while I wait. He takes several deep breaths like he's about to start talking, but loses his nerves and falls back into silence again.

"I think it'll be easier if I just ask questions," I offer hopefully, ready to get to the questions I can't ask as easily. Trunks nods silently, so I take a deep breath of my own. "So are you bi or gay?"

Trunks cringes at each word. I know how he feels, really. It's one thing to tell yourself that you aren't straight, but hearing it out loud makes it seem so much more real that it's intimidating. This is assuming you're not comfortable with your own sexuality. I am now, of course, but it doesn't seem like Trunks is.

"I haven't tried thinking about it too much," he answers quietly. "I don't want to put a label on it. I like Dana, I really do, but…"

"Not the way you feel about guys?"

Slowly, Trunks nods. My heart flutters a bit at his nod, knowing that he's leaning a little past bi and towards full-fledged gay. Things might work out after all.

"So how did you find out?" I ask, trying to keep the ball rolling. Trunks tenses visibly at the question, his fists clenched and knees locked.

"I don't want to talk about that," Trunks dismisses, turning his head further away from me. Confused, I lay a hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"You agreed to let me ask questions, that means you have to answer them," I grin, trying to sound like my usual cocky self despite my racing heart. There's another long silence before Trunks speaks.

"It was Graduation," he says. "When I thought you weren't going to show, I was heartbroken. You coming meant more to me than my own parents coming, and I didn't really know why. We're just friends, right? After that…it didn't really feel like that anymore."

Yes yes yes FUCK YES!

Trunks turns to me, his gorgeous eyes finding their way up to my shocked expression. We have differing views as to what causes my expression; Trunks thinks it's because I know he likes me, which is correct. But the reason I'm so shocked is because I'm _happy _that he likes me. My heart doubles in pace as Trunks' expression turns to a shameful one, his eyes dropping down to his lap as he continues his story.

"The reason I wanted to stay at the bar tonight is because I wanted to make sure I wasn't just imagining this. I wanted to know if I was really…"

"…gay," I finish. Trunks looks up to meet my gaze, surprised. "Trunks, I…"

"No, you don't have to say it," Trunks says, shaking his head. "I know, you're straight and there's no way in Hell it's gonna happen. You don't have to tell me, Goten. I've already told myself a hundred times that you aren't—"

Deciding on the first way I can think of to shut him up, I press my lips forcefully against his. Trunks yelps into the kiss a little, completely baffled by my sudden movement. He apparently decides not to question it, because he eventually decides to kiss me back. And when I say that nothing, _nothing_, has ever felt so right, I mean it. His lips and mine meld against each other perfectly, the pink skin brushing so tenderly against the other that it's like they were _made _to be joined.

We pull apart after a couple minutes, finally desperate for air after our surprise kiss. My first kiss with another man. My first kiss with Trunks. Nothing could be better.

"Goten, are you—"

I half-laugh. "For every day for _years_, I've waited for that to happen," I tell him, pouring my heart out. "I have liked you for so long, Trunks. This…this is unbelievable."

Trunks' jaw remains slightly agape as the two of us sit there in complete silence, yet an understanding passes between us. _This is real…it's finally happening._

Trunks initiates the next kiss, more gently this time. I wrap my fingers in the hair behind his head, pulling him deeper into our second kiss. Our lips part briefly for air, but I quickly return my lips to his for fear of losing the contact. I've been waiting for this for too long, I think I deserve a little bit of indulgence.

When we finally part, Trunks leans his forehead against mine innocently. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know," I admit. "I never thought this would happen, I didn't bother planning ahead."

Trunks chuckles at that, about to go in for yet another kiss when someone knocks on the door. We scoot away from each other just in time, because Gohan enters just a second later.

"Everything okay in here?" Gohan inquires. We both nod, a smile creeping across my face. _More okay than I've been in months, Gohan… _"Dana wants to talk, Trunks."

Trunks groans, shooting a pleading glance at me before walking out of the room. I get it, he's still unsure of what he wants. But I just made out with him, I don't think a hydrogen bomb could ruin this for me.

"I don't know what happened in here, but be careful, Goten," Gohan warns, a worried expression on his face as he turns to face me. I nod slowly, and Gohan leaves the room.

I lean back in bed, my hands crossed behind my head. I sigh happily, glad that today really had the _perfect _ending. I officially dub this the best vacation of all time, and it's only the first day.

I begin to wonder about what could happen from here, since no thoughts like this have ever formed. Will we go out? I don't know if Trunks is mentally prepared to be in a legitimate gay relationship, despite what he already knows about himself. It's no small matter, I'll give him as much time as he needs.

But if he's gonna take his time, I guess I'll have to find some way to occupy myself, right? Where oh where is that son of a bitch…

Exiting the room with my chin held high, I enter the living area where everyone is watching TV. Staying completely silent, I walk over and drag Masaomi out of the room by his wrist, ignoring his protests. I slam the door behind us, leaving it just he and I in the hallway.

"The hell do you think you're doing, Goten?" Masaomi cries, ripping his hand away from me. I raise a single hand to his face, energy flickering above my palm.

"Stay away from me, and stay away from Trunks. Forever, got that?" I smirk. Masaomi raises an eyebrow at me, laughing to himself.

"And if I don't? Just how will Trunks react to finding out about your little _crush_?" he threatens, still expecting that to work. As if we'd planned it, Trunks steps into the hallway with a curious look on his face.

"Goten, did you boost your power level?"

"Just a little," I smirk.

"Why…?"

"Yeah, Goten. Why?" Masaomi grins deviously, still thinking he's holding all the cards.

"He's been blackmailing me since the gas station on the way here," I explain. "He wants me to pay him in exchange for not telling you that I like you."

Masaomi's face pales _pretty _quickly after that. Trunks raises an eyebrow, and smirks as he gets a seemingly hilarious idea. He walks up behind me, and throws his arms over my shoulders. Wrapping them loosely around my neck, he flirtatiously sets his chin down on his arm.

"Is that so? Masaomi, I suggest you stay away from Goten," Trunks says, leaning his head up against mine. Finally putting all the pieces together, Masaomi backs away slowly.

"Something wrong, you sniveling little shit?" I smirk at him, cracking my knuckles as I approach him. Trunks rolls his eyes with a smile and returns to the apartment, allowing me to have my fun.

"Look, Goten, don't—"

Realizing that no words could _possibly _stop me now, I kick him square in the chest as hard as I possibly can (without killing him, of course). He flies down the entire length of the hallway and crashes through a window, plummeting to the Earth below.

_I guess I should save his life_, I groan inwardly. Boosting my power, I follow him out the window and catch him just inches before he hits the ground. Just for good measure, I make sure to catch him by his hair.

"Gah, fuck!" he cries, clawing at my hand for everything he's worth. "Let me down, you asshole!"

"Is that how you thank someone who just saved your life?" I tease.

"You're the one who kicked me out the damn window!"

"Am I? I'm not good with details," I smirk. I relinquish my grip on his hair and instead pick him up by the hood of his jacket, and fly off to somewhere they won't hear him bitch and moan while I kick his stupid little ass.

* * *

**Hehe...I'll leave the rest to your creative pleasures. Let it be known that when reviewers want someone to get their ass kicked, Tails tries to deliver.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I finally got to write their first kiss, something I've been wanting to do for quite a while now. I suppose we can expect a few more of those, huh?**

**Please leave a review, follow or favorite the story/me, and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
